Welcome to Forks
by protector91
Summary: It's Buffy's birthday, but no one's singing happy birthday when a gag gift gone wrong traps the Slayer in a world where vampires don't follow the rules.  How did his happen and will Buffy be able to handle the vampires that await her in the story?
1. Birthday Blues

**A/N: Hi everyone. I've only just started really getting into Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I've enjoyed every episode I've seen so far. I hope the way I write the characters stays true to how they act in the show. This story takes place during season 3 and is meant to be in place of 'Helpless' since Buffy's birthday takes place in that episode. Hope you enjoy this story. **

Today was a day Buffy Anne Summers usually looked forward to… sort of. It was her birthday. But she didn't feel like celebrating today. Things had been complicated for her these past few weeks. Since she came back to Sunnydale she's had to deal with another Slayer and the return of her lover Angel from Hell where he spent somewhere around 100 years of unspeakable torment; Buffy being the one that sent him down there. It's not that she wanted to send him packing to Hell, but that's what life's about; choices. She could've let Angel live and then die once the demon vortex sucked all of Sunnydale into Hell or she could stab her love and kill him. It was a no brainer when Angel was Angelus, but at the last moment Willow's soul spell kicked in changing the evil and heartless Angelus back into Angel. Why Willow chose to finish her spell at that particular moment, Buffy would never know. It was like something out of a television show.

Now he was back; almost. Hell had really messed him up. He was practically an animal when Buffy first saw him come back. Now he's somewhat better. Pushing that thought from her mind, Buffy got ready for school. Her mother made her an unusual birthday breakfast. She gave her a cake that was in the shape of a stake. That made Buffy chuckle a little that her mom was at least trying to accept her Slayer duties.

* * *

**Sunnydale High**

"Hey Buffy," Cordelia greeted Buffy at her locker.

"Hi Cordelia. What's up?" She asked.

"Are you alright? You've been acting weird all day. Well weirder than usual at least," she added."

"I figured I'd act my extra weirdest today just for you," Buffy quipped and then turned and walked away from Cordelia.

"Wonder what that was about?" Cordelia said.

"Oh you know Buffy," Xander said appearing behind her. "She's just in one of her moods. She'll be back to her usual self in no time."

"I hope so. I do not like this new Buffy," Cordelia said.

Buffy's mood of course was about telling her friends about Angel. She has been keeping his return a secret for a while now. She knows she has to tell her friends sooner or later about his return, but she doesn't know how they will take it; especially Giles. She especially doesn't want to see his reaction. Then again Giles would have been furious no matter when she told him especially after what happened with Jenny.

* * *

"Do you guys feel like we're forgetting something?" Willow asked Xander, Cordelia, Faith, and Oz as they all ate lunch together. Buffy was nowhere to be seen.

"It does feel like there is something we should be remembering, but I can't put my finger on it," Xander said. "It'll probably hit me when the time comes though," he said and then Faith punched him on the back of his head. "OWWW!" He shouted rubbing the back of his head. "What did you do that for! ?" He asked and almost felt like that head injury was going to make him pass out.

"I find this rather sad. I've known Buffy less than all of you and yet I seem to be the only one that knows what today is," Faith said.

"What is it?" Oz asked then recoiled when Faith looked like she was about to hit him.

"I don't know. Buffy's birthday perhaps," she said casually. Everyone's eyes widened at her answer.

"Oh shit!" Xander said.

"How could I have forgotten?" Willow asked herself.

"That's a good question. Aren't you guy's best friends?" Oz asked.

"Well we've had a lot on our plates these last couple of weeks. I mean we've been fighting vampires, zombies, and obsessive boyfriends on steroids."

"That still isn't an excuse to forget about her birthday though," Xander said then buried his face in the table.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Cordelia asked.

"I have an idea," Faith answered her.

* * *

**Several hours later**

**-Meet at the library. Giles has some Slayer business for you. The front door is unlocked.**

**-Willow**

Buffy didn't feel like slaying tonight, but she went regardless. She'd been feeling depressed for most of the day. Not only from having to worry that Angel would leave his hiding spot and get spotted by one of her friends, but also from the fact that her friends had forgotten her birthday. Admittedly her previous birthday had been nothing to sing about given how Angelus had been born that night, but that didn't mean they had to forget about it completely. She entered the deserted school and began jogging to the library. The faster she got there, the sooner she could find out what mission Giles had, and the faster she could go home and forget about today. As she approached the library she noticed that the lights were all turned off. Buffy pulled out a stake she brought with her in case this was just one big trap. She cautiously opened the doors and walked inside.

"Surprise!" Buffy friends announced jumping out of hiding. Buffy was surprised all right. In fact she was so surprised that she reacted on instinct and punched Xander in the face knocking his light out.

* * *

_Xander? Xander!_ Someone called out to him.

"Anyone get the license plate of the truck that hit me?" He asked still in a daze.

"Sorry Xander," Buffy apologized helping him up to his feet.

"How bad is it?" He asked feeling his eye stinging badly.

"Bad enough that you can say you got it standing up to some tough guy. It should enhance your rep. in the school," Buffy said laughing at his black eye. She then took in the scene around her. On the table were a few presents and there was even a cake too.

"Thanks everyone," she said smiling at them.

"Don't thank us," Cordelia said. "Especially not me," she added under her breath.

"Then who…?" Buffy started to ask and Xander pointed behind her. Buffy turned and saw Faith.

"The whole thing was her idea," Xander said. "Since she's the only one that remembered," he added sounding ashamed.

"We're really sorry, Buffy," Willow apologized sounding sincere. Buffy only sighed.

"Like I can stay mad at you guys," she said. "Well, not counting you that is," she said to Cordelia who only rolled her eyes though Buffy was certain she saw the faintest traces of a smile.

"Well let's get the presents out of the way shall we," Oz said. "That way we can get to the cake must faster." The group moved to the table and Buffy pulled up Faith's gift first. She picked up the card attached to it and read it aloud:

**To the most bad ass girl in this world or the next and the coolest friend anyone could ask for.**

**Love,**

**Faith**

Buffy opened the present and raised an eyebrow before letting out a little laugh.

"Yeah that movie's not the best around, but the acting's so terrible its freaking hilarious," Faith said.

"Thanks Faith," Buffy thanked hugging the other Slayer. "Let's do Giles next," Buffy said putting down the vampire movie Faith got her. Buffy had guessed Giles gift before even seeing it. She tore open the wrapping paper and saw her guess was correct; it was a book.

**The Big Book of the Worst Monster Movie Clichés**

"Didn't peg you for having a funny side," she said to Giles who was just standing apart from the group. "Get over here," she said holding out her arms for a hug. Giles walked over to Buffy and hugged her. There were a lot of times that Giles felt like a father to Buffy and this was definitely one of them.

"Mine next," Oz said holding up his gift. "It's actually something I was planning on giving you this week. My band and I cooked it up about a week ago," he said handing a CD to Buffy.

"One of your greatest hits?" Buffy asked. Oz went under the table and pulled up a boom box.

"See for yourself," he said. Buffy inserted the CD into the boom box and hit play. A very catchy song filled through the entire library.

"What was that?" Buffy asked once it ended.

"Your theme song," Oz answered with a grin.

"My theme…never mind. It's actually pretty good. Thanks," she said hugging Oz as well.

"And last but not least," Xander said sliding his present over to Buffy. "Joint gift from me and Willow," he said. Buffy opened the box their present was in and looked at her two friends.

"Faith got you the so bad, it's hilarious vampire movie. We went a step further and got you the so bad they're hilarious vampire books," Willow said.

"I'm not going to read them, but thanks," Buffy said.

"I wouldn't say that," Xander said.

"What are you talking about? What did you do to these books?" Buffy said picking one of them up. The book as well as the others glowed vibrantly at Buffy's touch.

"Just a little gag gift," Xander chuckled; a chuckle that slowly died out at Buffy's not amused look.

"Well you see," Willow stammered.

"It was Willow's idea," Xander said.

"No it wasn't. It was your idea!" She shouted at him.

"Well it was your idea to listen to my idea!"

"Stop!" Buffy yelled. "I don't care whose idea it is. I just want to know what just happened to me."

"Well the thing is, is that when you touched the book, you activated a hex I put on all four of them. You'll have to through each book and the hex won't lift until you finish the last one. You'll have to read so many pages a night," Willow explained uneasily.

"How many?" Buffy asked.

"It depends on which book," Xander answered. "But look on the bright side," he said laying a hand on one of the books. The books all glowed for Xander like they did for Buffy.

"Willow? What just happened?" He asked.

"I kind of put the hex on you as well," she revealed.

"What! ? Why me! ?"

"I wasn't going to make Buffy suffer this whole ordeal on her own," Willow answered taking a few steps back from Buffy.

"Then why didn't you put the hex on yourself. You're her best friend!"

"Well consider this karma then, since it was your idea!"

"With friends like them who needs enemies," Faith said to Buffy as Willow and Xander continued to argue.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world," Buffy said. Suddenly her body started to glow; Xander's did as well. "Willow what's happening?" Buffy asked starting to feel worried.

"I don't know. This isn't supposed to happen," she said nervously. As she said this all four Twilight Novels started to glow along with Buffy and Xander.

"Everyone get back!" Buffy ordered running to the books. There was a bright flash of light and Buffy and Xander vanished from the library.

* * *

Buffy felt rain pouring down on her face; she opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of the woods. She jumped on her feet and pulled her jacket hood over her eyes.

"Xander!" She called out. "Hello! ? Is anyone there! ?"

In another section of the forest, Xander came to consciousness again. "Buffy! ?" He called out into the forest, but heard nothing except an enormous clap of thunder. As he looked around the forest he thought he saw something quickly moving through the trees. "Buffy? Is that you?" He asked praying it was her. The being jumped out of the trees and lunged at Xander.

Xander's yells could be heard throughout the entire forest. "Xander!" Buffy yelled and raced off in the direction of his screams.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I know the Twilight Novels hadn't come out yet during this season of Buffy, but just pretend they had for the sake of the story. Hope this chapter was good and everyone was in character. Any guesses as to the movie Faith got Buffy? See ya soon!**


	2. Battle In The Forest

"Willow, I cannot believe you would do something so irresponsible! So stupid! So! So…!" When Giles couldn't come up with another word that's when the Scoobies knew he was absolutely furious. Somehow Buffy along with Xander had been sucked into the first book in the Twilight Saga. Willow wasn't sure what had gone wrong with the spell. Maybe she misread it or something.

"Well look at it this way Giles. At least she wasn't sucked into Faith's gift," Willow said with a small laugh and only got a stern look from the Watcher. She stopped laughing and gulped.

"I think Buffy would be far more comfortable in this movie than those books," Oz said over looking Faith's gift. "How exactly did Joss Whedon come up with this film anyway?" He asked putting down the movie.

"Who knows?" Faith answered. "So how exactly are we going to get Buffy and Xander out of there?"

"I don't know. I have to figure out what went wrong with the spell first. And even if I do there's no telling if I can undo it. From what I read that hex wouldn't lift until Buffy finished the story."

"Well you guys better get cracking. Bye," Cordelia said starting to leave.

"Not so fast, Cordy," Faith said grabbing her as gently as possible. "You're staying to help us."

"Fine," Cordelia sighed. Though she'd never admit it to the guys she was just as worried about Buffy as they were. She of course would never hear the end of it if they found out. "I sure hope you're ok, Buffy," she thought looking at the stack of books.

* * *

Xander was lying on the cold, wet ground. His chest rising and falling with each heavy breath he took. Something attacked him from those trees, but he didn't see what. All he knew following the attack was that thing had cut into his chest. Not deep enough to kill him, but enough to keep him down for now. He saw the wound and counted his blessings. Any higher and that thing would've cut right into his heart. Why didn't it though? Did it want to play with him a little before killing him? As Xander pondered his predicament he heard something rustling through the trees again.

"Buffy! Please tell me that's you!" He called out and only heard what sounded like someone laughing. A woman who looked a little older than he did stepped out from the shadows. She had pale white skin, red eyes, and curly red hair. If Xander wasn't in serious pain right now he'd say something about her looks. "Who are you?" He managed to ask. The girl looked him over and knelt in front of him.

"My name's Victoria," she answered looking at his chest injury. She rubbed a hand across it and then licked the blood off her hand.

"Great. A vampire," Xander said.

"You don't seem frightened," she said to him. "How is it that you know of my kind?"

"I've seen plenty of vamps before; though I do have to say you're one of the prettier ones," Xander said making Victoria smile a little. "So what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to kill me?" He asked.

"Not yet. I have to wait for a few of my friends to get her," she said.

"I wish my friend would get here. Buffy where are you?" Xander thought as Victoria continued to look him over. He started to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach when she licked her lips. If there was one thing Xander knew about vampires it's that when they were around blood they had the will power of Winnie the Pooh in a honey tree.

"Ok, screw this," Xander thought and kicked Victoria in the face. Caught off guard she fell off him. Xander pushed himself up and took off in the other direction. Victoria sprinted at him and leapt into the air landing in front of his path. She looked confused.

"How are you still standing?" She asked.

"I've been through a lot worse than this believe me," he said and threw out a punch. Victoria dodged and tossed him into a tree. Xander yelled out from the feeling of his back crashing against it.

"Strange; no human has ever fought back against me," Victoria said.

"Well there's a first time for everything," Xander said. "To bad for you it'll also be the last."

Victoria looked confused again, but her look of confusion changed to surprise when she felt herself being thrown away from Xander and towards a tree. She flipped in the air and grabbed onto the tree to avoid crashing into it. She looked behind her and saw someone aiding Xander to his feet.

"Nice throw," Xander said to Buffy.

"Thanks. Are you alright?" She asked noticing his chest wound.

"I'll live. Just stake the red haired bitch so we can figure out what happened to us," Xander said leaning back against a tree. Buffy reached into her back pocket, but her stake wasn't there. Victoria jumped off the tree and approached Buffy.

"What are you? You smell like a human, but there's something different about you."

"Have you been living under a rock? I'm the Slayer," Buffy said sounding surprised. She'd never met a vampire that didn't know who she was. It's common knowledge amongst all vampires.

"Slayer?" She asked.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. You honestly," but before Buffy could finish her sentence Victoria charged her. She grabbed Buffy's neck and tossed her at a tree. The side of Buffy's head slammed into it and she fell to the grass. She rubbed her throbbing head and saw blood on her hand. Victoria started to run at her again and Buffy leapt up throwing out her leg. It connected with the side of the vampire's mouth launching her back. Victoria slid in the dirt, but sprung up. Buffy ran at her and shoved her into a tree. Victoria shoved Buffy back and threw out several punches. Buffy dodged the first few, but Victoria landed a hit to her gut. Buffy stumbled back and Victoria ran at her. Buffy gathered all her strength and threw out an uppercut as Victoria ran at her. It connected with Victoria's chin and sent her flying up into the trees.

"Come on Xander! That won't keep her gone for long!" She yelled to him. Xander moved off the tree and he and Buffy raced off into the forest. Victoria landed several feet away from them and dusted herself off. She could still smell that human girl's sent. There was no mistaking that she wasn't like most humans. But what is she? Victoria decided to forget about that now and took off after them.

"Do you think we lost her?" Xander asked as they continued to run. Buffy looked behind him and her eyes widened.

"Run faster!" She ordered him. Xander looked over his shoulder and saw Victoria leaping from tree to tree. "Keeping running and don't wait for me!" Buffy ordered.

"Are you serious! ?"

"GO!" She yelled and then ran at one of the trees while Xander pushed forward.

Buffy leapt at the tree and pushed her legs off it launching herself at Victoria. They collided with one another and made a loud crash into the ground; Victoria on top of Buffy. She slammed down her fist at Buffy, which she dodged. Buffy wrapped her legs around Victoria and threw her off her; she crashed into another tree, but didn't even look remotely close to slowing down. And without her stake, Buffy was at a loss here. Victoria charged her, but Buffy leapt up causing her to punch the side of the tree. Buffy snatched Vitoria's head, slammed it into the tree, and kicked her in the chest.

She threw another punch and Victoria let out an almost feline hiss a she felt part of her body almost crack. Victoria lashed at her and punched Buffy in the stomach knocking her down to the ground. Victoria made to charge her, but then out of nowhere Xander appeared; tackling her to the ground and away from Buffy. He rose up a broken tree branch and thrust it into her chest. She shoved her hand into Xander chest wound blasting him off her towards Buffy. Panting heavily she dragged the branch out and tossed it aside. She starred in shock at both Buffy and Xander.

_There was no way that human male could've inflicted physical harm on me,_ Victoria thought.

_I can't believe that sort of worked_, Xander thought and then groaned.

He was still reeling in pain from where she hit him. Victoria was feeling weaker. This Slayer as she called herself was giving her a run for her money. She needs to finish this quickly.

"What does it take to kill you! ?" Buffy shouted at her as there was another clap of thunder. Victoria didn't answer. She only growled at her. The two charged once again and then there was a flash of lightning. It struck between the two of them and set the ground ablaze. The two women jumped back from the flames.

"Time to end this," Victoria thought and ran around the flames. As she did Buffy executed a round house kick hitting Vitoria in the chin. It sent her flying into and out of the flames. Victoria howled out in pain from the fire burning into her. She got up and quickly sped off into the night. Xander staggered towards Buffy; still hurting from the fight.

"Can you walk?" Buffy asked him.

"Yeah," he said and quickly started to fall. Buffy caught him and held him up.

"Come on, Xander," she said and started leading them towards the edge of the forest. "Though I had everything under control thanks for coming back for me," she thanked.

"Anytime," Xander said as they exited the forest. They came upon a road and as luck would have it they saw a car coming down the street. Buffy ran out into the street and started waving her hands to get the truck to stop. To her relief it started to slow down and drove off to the side of the road. A girl who looked about Buffy's age stepped out of the car with an umbrella.

"Are you two alright?" She asked.

"Yeah; just fine," Xander groaned and then fell to the ground.

"Oh my God! Xander!" Buffy screamed running to him. His chest was losing a lot of blood.

"He needs a doctor. Is there a hospital nearby?" Buffy asked the girl.

"Yes. I can take you there," she said grabbing one of Xander's arms while Buffy grabbed the other. They pulled him up to his feet and put him into the girl's car.

"By the way; name's Buffy Summers." Buffy introduced as she got into the truck. In order to fit she had to put Xander on her lap. She was glad that he wasn't conscious to witness that fact.

"It's nice to meet you," she said putting the truck in drive and going back onto the road. "I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Bella hasn't discovered that Edward is a vampire yet. This is early in the story. Just to let you know most of my knowledge of 'Twilight' is based off the movies that have come out so far. Hope you liked this chapter. See you all soon!**


	3. Welcome to Forks

**A/N: Someone directed me to a sight that has any and everything one would want to know about Twilight, so I'll be sure to include certain parts of the novels in the story as well though things from the movie will be included as well.**

* * *

**Forks Hospital**

Xander Harris used to be your average teenager until one day he met a girl who literally changed his life forever; Buffy Ann Summers. When he got pulled into the world of the Supernatural he thought it was one of the coolest things ever. But with all cool things there were always drawbacks and this was one of them. The fight in the forest all came back to him in bits and pieces as he finally started to come to. He could tell somewhat that he was in a hospital bed; the pain in his chest had subsided to a degree. Just what hospital was he in anyway?

"Xander?"

"Buffy?" He asked hearing her voice. He turned his head to the right and saw Buffy's worried face starring at him.

"Xander; thank God," she said hugging him. "I thought you were dead for sure," she said to him.

"If I'm going to die, it's gonna be during a mighty blaze of glory. Not from a simple vampire," Xander said. "Speaking of that vampire would you care to fill me in on what happened after you roasted her? It's kind of a blank."

"After the fight she ran off. I got us out of the forest and managed to get a truck to pull over to help us. There driver took us to the hospital after you passed out. You want to know the strangest thing about fighting that vampire? When I hit her; it was like I was hitting granite. Every punch hurt," she said rubbing her fists. "If that lightning hadn't struck I don't think we'd be here now," she said.

"So what's did you tell the driver about how I wound up like this?" Xander asked.

"I told the driver that you'd been attacked by a wolf," Buffy started.

"I'm sure Oz would've loved to have heard you say that," Xander interrupted. "Just where are we?"

"You're in Forks, Washington," Bella Swan answered entering their hospital room.

"Bella; I thought you left," Buffy said to her.

"I did, but I wanted to make sure you two were all right," Bella said. "Name's Isabella Swan, but people call me Bella," she introduced holding out her hand to Xander.

"Alexander Harris, but everyone calls me Xander," he said shaking her hand while at the same time wondering why the names 'Forks' and 'Bella' sounded oddly familiar to him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you two doing out in the middle of the woods on such a stormy night?" Bella asked.

"Your guess is as good as ours," Buffy half lied. She knew this had something to do with Willow's spell, but she didn't know what. Willow! In all that's happened she forgot to call her to tell her she was alright. She'd have to do that after she Bella left. Speaking of Bella, Buffy went back to her story.

"My friend and I fell asleep in California and the next thing we knew we were waking up in the middle of the woods. And like I told you before this wolf came out of nowhere. The lightning scared it off thankfully."

"Too bad the lightning couldn't have shown up a few seconds earlier. Would've saved me the injury," Xander said looking at the bandages wrapped around his chest and then at Buffy, who just rolled her eyes.

"Well if you guys need a place to crash for the night until you can contact your parents you're free to stay at my house."

"We don't want to be any trouble," Buffy said.

"I'm sure my dad won't mind. He did tell me that he wants me to make a few more friends now that I'm living here."

"When did you move here?" Buffy asked.

"Just a few weeks back. Used to live in Phoenix, Arizona with my mom." At that comment it all hit Xander like a stake to a vampire's heart.

"Your dad wouldn't happen to be a cop would he?" Xander asked.

"Yes he is. How'd you know that?"

"Just a lucky guess," Xander laughed. He was so going to kill Willow if he ever saw her again.

"Well thanks for all your help, Bella. We'll see if we can't contact our family," Buffy said.

"Ok. I'll just wait outside," Bella said and left the room.

"Xander? Are you ok," Buffy said looking at his petrified look when Bella exited the room.

"Toto; I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked and then her phone started to ring. "Hello?" Buffy answered.

"Oh, Buffy. Thank goodness," Willow's voice came over on the other end. Buffy switched the phone to speaker.

"Willow I'm going to kill you!" Xander yelled into the phone.

"I'm sorry Xander. I didn't know this would happen," Willow apologized.

"Ok we're miles away from home Xander, but that doesn't mean you have to yell," Buffy said.

"You don't get it Buffy. Willow didn't teleport us away from Sunnydale. She teleported us into the first novel of the Twilight Saga."

"If that's the case then how is she calling us from within a book?" Buffy asked.

"Cordelia found a spell that can let me communicate with those in other worlds; no matter where and I put the spell on my phone. We were all surprised that Cordelia found it to say the least."

"The world must be coming to an end if Cordy actually helped out," Buffy said.

"I heard that!" Cordelia shouted on their end.

It's taking all my concentration just to maintain the link so we better make this quick."

"Ok. What went wrong with the spell?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing went wrong with it. It did as it was supposed to. I only misread it. When the spell said you'd have to go through each novel it meant literally go through them. I'm not sure what it meant by you'd have to go through so many pages a night though."

"What do we have to do to get out of here?" Xander asked her.

"I don't know if you can. Not until you've gone through Breaking Dawn; the last book in the series and from what I've read about the spell you can't just wait it out. You have to actually participate in the story."

"Well isn't this just terrific," Buffy said.

"Don't worry Buff. We'll figure out a way to free you guys," Faith said to her. "We'll be in touch with you."

"I'd like to point out that for once I'm not the one responsible for messing things up," Cordelia said before the line went dead.

"Looks like we're gonna be here for a while," Buffy sighed.

* * *

Victoria was furious…no she was beyond furious. She had been bested by a couple of humans! And the thing that really boiled her blood was how they didn't even seem afraid. Every human that she met always went out with the fear clear in their eyes, but that human male didn't even seem scared of her. There's no fun in killing an unafraid target. She was now waiting high up in the trees for Laurent and James wherever they were. They were supposed to meet her here at this spot five minutes ago. The burns she received from the fire were starting to heal; the wound in her chest had healed after she pulled out that branch. That raised another question.

Humans can't hurt vampires and yet both of those two had managed to inflict physical harm on her. There was something different about the female. The 'Slayer' as she referred to herself. She was definitely a human; there was no mistaking her scent. But she also possessed strength and speed that almost matched her own not to mention how she kept fighting even after she hit her. She needed to find out more about this girl before she made her next move against her.

"Victoria?" She heard James call out. Victoria jumped out of the tree and landed in front of her mate.

"Where were you two?" She asked in a displeased tone.

"Ran into a group of lost hikers. So me and Laurent figured why not and helped ourselves," James answered.

"What happened to you?" Laurent asked observing her burns. Victoria lowered her head.

"Humans," she grumbled out sounding ashamed.

James looked legitimately amused. "Humans? Don't make me laugh. You and I both know that no human has ever harmed a vampire before."

"It may sound bizarre, but it's the truth. I ran into these two humans; one female and the other male. The female possessed strength above an ordinary human's. The other was normal enough, but he stabbed me in the chest with what appeared to be a makeshift stake of sorts."

"They tried staking you?" James asked while laughing. "What did they try next? Holy water?"

"No. They tried to retreat and only got away due to a freak chance of luck. A chance they won't get again when I track them down," Victoria promised.

* * *

**Forks High**

"Thanks again for allowing me and Xander to stay with you for a while until our parents can reach us," Buffy thanked as Bella pulled into her school parking lot. Buffy and Xander of course weren't enrolled in Forks High, but they figured it was better than staying in the house and since they had to participate in the story they figured this was the best way how.

"It's no problem," Bella told her. "Sorry if this place is a bit too cold for your tastes though."

"It's no big deal," Buffy said but then her speech cut off. On the other side of the parking lot were five pale white individuals. Just as pale and white as the vampire she met the other night. We're they vampires as well? "Who are those people?" She asked Bella.

"The Cullens. The most mysterious and aloof group of individuals at this school," Bella answered. "Especially Edward," she added. Edward was starring at the three intently.

"Xander can I talk to you?" Buffy asked and then pulled him a few feet back while Bella went to the back of her truck to get her back pack.

"What it is Buffy?" He asked her.

"Does something look odd about that family?" she asked him. Xander took a good look at the Cullens.

"They look like that vampire from before. Do you think?"

"I don't know, but I think it's best we keep an eye on them," Buffy said cutting him off.

"Buffy we can't exactly interrupt the plot of the story," Xander said to her. He of course knew that the Cullens were Vampires, but the last thing he needed to do was tell Buffy. Knowing her she would immediatly try to kill them and would thus screw up the story in the process.

"Have you even read these books?" She asked him.

"Of course not... Ok I might've skimmed them a little."

"Ok your knowledge is as bad as mine is, but I think that by just confronting that vampire yesterday we've already changed things in the story."

"Ok then let's agree to not do anything to drastic that would change the flow of the story. That way Willow can provide us with knowledge of the story should we need it," Xander said. As he said this they heard the sound of screeching tires. Xander and Buffy looked to their right and saw a van driving out of control down the parking lot towards Bella. Reacting without thinking Xander ran towards Bella and pushed her to safety just avoiding being hit himself.

"Are you alright Bella?" Xander asked helping her to her feet.

"Yeah," she answered still unable to believe that she almost got hit. "Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime," he answered with a smile. Buffy rolled her eyes, but let Xander have his little moment of being the hero.

* * *

"Is something wrong, Edward?" Alice asked him as they observed people crowding around the accident.

"There's something off about those two with Bella; something about their thoughts. And I aim to find out what."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: So much for not interfering with the story. Not only are Buffy and Xander on Victoria's radar, but now they are on the Cullens as well. What will this mean for our heroes? Well if I told you there'd be no point in you finishing the story would there. See ya soon!**


	4. Reality

"I really don't want to do this," Bella whispered.

"Relax. It'll be fun," Buffy whispered back to her.

"It's only fun if you don't get hit," Bella said.

"Just stay close to me and you'll be fine," Buffy said just as the coach blew the whistle and everyone sprinted to the center of the court. Buffy was the first to reach it and snatched up two of the dodge balls; she threw them and hit two of the people on the opposing team right of the bat. A ball went flying at her, but Buffy ducked causing the ball to crash into Jessica instead. Xander scooped up the ball and 'avenged' her by taking out the attacker; Mike. Mike was nailed in the gut and collapsed to the floor on contact. Emmet grabbed a few balls and tossed them Xander's way. Xander ducked missing the first ball, but wasn't prepared for the second one that was hurled at him. It hit Xander in his leg knocking him down to the floor. Angela chucked a ball at Bella, but Buffy pulled her out of the way. She snatched up the ball and threw it high into the air just over Angela's head. Angela got under the ball to catch it, but should've kept her attention on the game as another ball hit her in the chest.

"Great shot, Bella!" Angela heard Buffy congratulate as her body connected with the floor. The game raged on for a good ten minutes until only Buffy, Bella, Edward, and Emmet remained. Bella took up a ball and threw it at Emmet, who dodged it easily. The ball rolled over to Edward who casually picked it up.

"Edward heads up!" Emmet warned him. Edward looked up and was hit square in the face by a dodge ball. The entire gym fell silent.

"Man; Cullen got nailed," one of the students said.

"Has he ever been hit before?"

"I don't think he has."

"Man that Buffy has an arm." Emmet was so dumbstruck at the sight of Edward getting hit that he failed to notice Bella winding up and chucking a ball in his direction. He didn't realize he'd been hit till the coach blew his whistle signaling the end of the game. S the class vacated a few guys swarmed around Buffy congratulating her on being the first student to ever hit Edward Cullen during a dodge ball game. Those comments of course increased Buffy's suspicion of Edward being a vampire.

"Edward? Are you alright?" Emmet asked helping him to his feet.

"I guess," Edward answered rubbing his face. That actually stung," he said. He'd never felt the sensation of pain from a human before. What was that girl?

* * *

**Later that day**

"So Buffy; I don't think I've seen you around school before. Did you just transfer in?" Jessica asked during the lunch period. Buffy and Xander were eating lunch with Bella and some of her friends. These guys made Buffy's friends seem relatively normal.

"Long story," Buffy answered. "Though I do have to say this place isn't so bad."

"Hey Bella. Edward's looking over at us again," Angela said to her.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Buffy asked her.

"No; it's complicated," Bella answered.

"How so?" Buffy asked.

"Guy acts like he can't stand her and yet he's almost around wherever she is," Jessica answered.

Meanwhile, Edward continued to stare at the table Bella was at. Those two new people that she was with since this morning frustrated him. Their thoughts weren't clear not to mention that girl managed to inflict physical harm on him. It almost bugged him as much as when he discovered he couldn't read Bella's mind. His frustration however, made it difficult for him to focus his mind reading ability and now everyone's voice was filling up his head.

**_I can't believe Tyler almost killed someone today. Bella's dad is gonna be pissed when he finds out._**

**_That Xander is cute. I wonder if he has a date for the dance._**

**_Ok let's see here. What do I remember about the Cullens? Emmet's the strong one. Jasper's the 'one drop of blood and I go ballistic' one. Rosalie's the hot one. Alice is the eternally optimistic one. Edward's the moody one…and looking this way. Shit! That means he probably heard all that. Think of something different! Anything!_**

**_I am about sixty seconds away from walking over to that table and telling that Edward guy to quit starring at us! Where's my trusty stake when I need it? All the good it would do me._**

"Yo! Edward!" Emmet yelled to Edward waving his hand in front of his face.

"Sorry; were you saying something," Edward apologized looking away from the table.

"I was saying that you may want to lay off the starring at that Bella girl for a while. Before she starts to get curious."

"She's a mystery to me. I can't read her mind like everyone else's," Edward said.

"Yeah, but we kind don't want her asking questions. You know the Volturi will rip us to shreds if our secret is blown."

"What the Volturi doesn't know doesn't hurt us," Edward replied. "And besides I wasn't starring at Bella this time."

"Lost interest in her already?" Emmet joked.

"It's not that. You see those two sitting next to Bella?" He asked pointing at Buffy and Xander.

"What about them?"

"The boy; I read his mind and he seemed to know that I was reading his mind. He also thought about Jasper and new that he couldn't control himself around blood. And the girl mentioned something about a stake." Emmet looked concerned at Edward's reveal.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" He asked.

"I don't know. I need to be sure before I act. The last thing I want is to spill innocent blood. I need you to follow them when they leave school today. Take Jasper with you."

"Jasper? Are you."

"Yes I'm sure. He could use the practice controlling himself anyway," Edward said.

* * *

**After School**

"This place isn't so bad once you get used to it," Xander said as he and Buffy walked back to Bella's house. Bella had offered them a ride, but Buff didn't want a repeat of the night they met when she had to pull Xander into her lap. Suddenly Buffy stopped walking.

"What is it?" Xander asked her.

"We've got company," she said. Xander was about to turn, but Buffy stopped him. "Don't look; just walk into the warehouse next to us," Buffy said while thinking about how extraordinarily convenient it was that there was an abandoned warehouse right next to where they were standing. Once inside, Buffy pulled out a knife that she 'borrowed' from the Swan household and held it over her arm.

"Buffy; what are you doing?" Xander asked. Buffy didn't answer. She cut into her arm and let the blood flowed freely.

Up on the second floor the smell of Buffy's blood overwhelmed Jasper.

"Keep it together Jasper," Emmet said to him. "It's not even that much blood." Jasper only growled at Emmet and punched him in the face. Jasper leapt over the edge and landed in front of Buffy and Xander. One look at the blood flowing out of her arm and he growled even louder at her. He charged her, but much to his shock. Buffy jumped up and threw out a kick knocking him into the wall. Jasper crashed through the wall making a hole in it. He rushed back out of it and grabbed Buffy's neck. Buffy seized his hand and with great difficulty pried it away from her neck.

She slapped his hand away, but he threw another punch aimed for the side of her head. She blocked it with her cut arm and it almost felt like the room shook a little from that block. She saw the look in his eyes change as he saw the blood. The look grew more ravenous with each passing second. She grabbed his arm and threw him to the other side of the building. He somehow steadied himself mid-throw and made a perfect landing. He was at her again. Throwing multiple punches so he could get the blood he desired. Buffy blocked as many as she could, but slipped up allowing him to hit her in the chest; right where her heart was. Buffy's world went out of focus and she fell to her knees. Jasper was about to continue when Xander grabbed him from behind.

"Stay the Hell away from her!" He shouted. Jasper broke out of Xander's grip and shoved him aside. Buffy forcibly turned Jasper around and punched him in his jaw. She felt a deep pain in her knuckles from that punch and saw her hand was bleeding. What were that guy's teeth made of! Jasper slid against the floor, but was once again back on his feet. He was prepared to attack again when Emmet tackled him to the floor and held him down.

"Jasper that's enough!" He yelled at the struggling vampire. There was suddenly a flash of light and when Emmet looked up Buffy and Xander were gone.

* * *

"Can we please take a break? We've been at this for hours," Cordelia complained.

"And we'll keep at it until we find a way to save Buffy," Giles said.

"What about Xander?" Willow asked.

"What? Oh yes. Him too," Giles added.

"Besides Cordelia; it's not like they are going to magically reappear in front of us in the next ten seconds," Oz said. Upon him saying that first Twilight book began to glow and then Buffy and Xander went flying out of its pages.

"I'll be honest. Wow. I didn't think that'd actually work," Oz said.

"Buffy! Xander!" Willow cried rushing over to the two of them and putting them into an enormous hug.

"Do you always have to cut it so close?" Buffy asked Willow.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well you undid the spell just as those nearly unstoppable vampires were about to do me and Xander in. Didn't you?"

"No," Willow answered. "We've been searching all night for a way to reverse the hex. Maybe that's what the hex meant about going through so many pages a night. Once it thinks you've gone through enough it'll spit you back out into the real world," Willow guessed.

"So we're going to have to deal with being sucked inside that book at random periods of the day?" Xander asked Willow.

"Pretty much. Look at it this way. At least you won't be gone for long in the real world. It's only been a few hours," Willow said to her rather upset friends.

"Have you found anything of use?" Xander questioned.

"I found one spell that should at least reduce the duration of the hex. At certain points in the book you'll skip ahead a few chapters though it'll be like you were never gone in the eyes of the characters. Don't ask me to explain it. Magic is complicated.

"Gee Willow. You think," Buffy said.

* * *

**The Next Night**

Buffy was surprised that she hadn't been teleported back into the almost always cloudy town of Forks. She knew it would happen at some point before the night was over so she decided to go check up on Angel. She saw him pacing around the hiding spot. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Buffy," he said facing her.

"Hi, Angel," Buffy said handing him a paper bag that had a jar with blood in it; not human of course.

"I'm glad you're here Buffy. I've been meaning to say this to you all week. This is going to sound weird Buffy, but I…I want you to tell you friends about me," Angel revealed to her.

"Are you serious? They'll totally flip; especially Giles."

"I know, but I'm tired of all this Buffy; tired of staying here. I'd rather your friends know that I'm back so I don't have to worry about being caught anymore."

Buffy didn't know what to say to Angel. On one hand it would make things a whole lot easier if she didn't have to lie to her friends continuously, but she was still worried about how they would react. And what if Faith or Giles tried to kill him? Buffy just couldn't deal with this right now and was silently hoping that something would interrupt this little moment between her and Angel.

Buffy's wish was granted; unfortunately it was far from what she wanted. A figure dropped from the ceiling catching our two heroes off guards. He threw out both his legs kicking both Buffy and Angel on the way down. They both went flying in opposite directions. The attacker sprinted at Buffy, grabbed her by the throat and pinned her up against the wall. Angel sprung up and was about to rush the attacker when he held up his hand to stop him.

"You may be fast Angel, but I doubt you'll be able to reach me in time before I crush the Slayer's pretty little neck," Spike said tightening his grip on Buffy's throat.

"What are you doing back in Sunnydale, Spike?" Buffy asked. "I thought you were going to be busy torturing Drusilla until she liked you again."

"I ditched the bitch weeks ago, Buffy," he said not once letting go of her. "It's been a while since I've had a good fight so I figured why not drop in on my old friend Buffy Summers."

"We were never friends. Just temporary allies," Buffy said.

"Yes and I recall saying that we shouldn't make a habit out of that."

"You didn't say that."

"Well I was thinking it!" He shouted and threw Buffy off the wall and into Angel, who had been trying to sneak up on Spike.

"You can't take us both on at the same time, Spike," Buffy said standing side by side with Angel, which only made Spike chuckle evilly.

"You prepared to back up those words Slayer?" He asked and then ran at Buffy. Just as he started to run though Buffy's body started to glow and then in a brilliant flash of light the three vanished from sight.

**To Be Continued… **


	5. The Big Bad in the Dark

**Sunnydale High**

Xander Harris had face planted it in the school's library. He'd spent a good six hours along with the rest of the Scoobies (minus Buffy who decided to take off about forty five minutes ago; to where she didn't say) searching for ways to reverse the hex. Now he was lying face down on his desk unable to carry on any further. He was about to drift off into dream land when a familiar scent filled his nostrils.

"Cheeseburger," he breathed out opening his eyes and saw a cheeseburger directly in front of him.

"Figured you be hungry," Faith said sitting on top of the table Xander was at. "So I went out and got you something."

"Thanks, Faith," Xander said seizing the burger.

"So how's the search going for you?" Faith asked him as he devoured it.

"Terrible," he said with a mouthful of the cheeseburger. He chewed then swallowed. "We've torn up this library and yet we haven't seen any sort of way to end the hex. This whole fiasco sounds like something out of a poorly written episode of a television series," Xander complained.

"So what's it like in there?" Faith asked pointing to the books.

"Not bad. It's pretty much like our world though I wish Stephanie Myer could've picked a warmer setting for the story. And don't even get me started on how impossible it is to fight of the vamps in the story. I stabbed one right in the heart with a makeshift stake and she pulled it out like it was nothing."

"Wait a second. I thought it was impossible for humans to injure vampires in the Twilight novels let alone impale them. I thought their skin was like diamonds," Faith said.

"Beats me… how did you know that?"

Faith looked down. "It's a guilty pleasure," she confessed.

"Your secret's safe with me Faith," Xander said finishing his burger. As he finished of the last of it his body started to glow.

"Here we go again," he mumbled. "Thanks for the cheeseburger," Xander said to Faith.

* * *

_Hi, it's Buffy Summer's. Leave me a message and I'll get back with you._

Bella hung up her cell phone and sighed. She was starting to get worried about Buffy. This was the fourth time she tried her cell phone and didn't get an answer. Buffy of course looked like the kind of girl that could take care of herself, but she still wondered what was up.

"Maybe she's asleep at the house," Bella thought. It was late at night. She had gone out with a few of her friends after school while Buffy and Xander said they'd walk back to her house. They were out for longer than she thought they'd be. She was now in a deserted parking lot across from the place she and her friends had gone to eat at.

Bella's thoughts were interrupted when a bright flash of light emitted in front of her truck. Taking a deep breath she made her way over to the light. She saw a man with blonde hair and who looked to be somewhere in his late twenties lying on the concrete ground.

"Are? Are you ok?" She asked the man.

Spike opened his eyes and looked up at Bella. "Oh yes. Just fine," he said; the smallest traces of an evil smile on his face.

"Maybe I was seeing things, but… I just saw this bright flash of light and now you're suddenly lying in front of my truck. Would you care to explain that?" Bella asked him.

"Would love to, but I have no idea myself," Spike said looking around the parking lot. There didn't seem to be any sign of the Slayer anywhere; excellent. That'll make things much easier for him.

This guy was starting to give Bella the creeps so she decided it was best to cut and run now and worry about the whole appearing from nowhere thing later.

"I'll just go then," she said moving towards her truck.

"I think not," Spike said grabbing the car door and slamming it shut. Her seized her neck and changed his face to his vampire form.

"Let me go!" She shouted trying to break out of his grip. Spike smiled and was about to bite her neck when someone roughly grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Keep your hands off her!" Edward shouted and punched Spike in the face launching him a few feet down the parking lot.

"Get out of here! Now!" Edward ordered her.

"Edward? What are you?"

"Go!" He yelled again as Spike stood up. Bella obeyed and took off running.

"She won't get far," Spike said watching Bella run then looked at Edward. "No human can throw me that far. What are you? Are you a Slayer too?"

"What the Hell is a Slayer?" Edward asked.

"Ok, never mind. What are you then?"

"I'm a vampire," Edward answered him. "And that's the last thing you'll ever know," he added and sprinted forward. Spike leapt over Edward's charge just missing his attack. Edward turned around and growled at Spike.

"So what are you supposed to be?" He asked looking at Spike's face.

"What do you think? I'm just like you. A vampire," Spike answered as if it were obvious.

Edward dropped his fighting stance and started to laugh. "You. A vampire? Would you care to explain the look of your face?"

"This is how all vampires look like you freaking idiot!" Spike shouted at him.

"I suppose you're going to tell me you have fangs as well?" Edward said to Spike.

"Ok, screw this!" Spike shouted at Edward and ran at him. Edward leapt back dodging Spike's left hook. He threw out a straight jab, but Spike dodged it, grabbed Edward's arm, and slammed his fist on his wrist. Edward yelled out and Spike chucked him towards the nearest building. Edward crashed into it, face first. Spike ran over to him, grabbed Edward's head and slammed it into the wall.

He pulled it out and shoved Edward all the way through this time. As Edward tried to get up Spike kicked him in the ribs hard multiple times. He then rose up his foot and slammed it on top of Edward's head. Edward's body went limp and sank to the floor.

Spike knelt down beside him and said, "This is what happens when you mess with the big bad in the dark." He then picked Edward up and chucked him through another wall. "Now to find the girl," he thought.

* * *

Bella had run for about six or seven blocks before she finally stopped to catch her breath. Just what the Hell was that guy that attacked her? And what was Edward doing there? Had he followed her?

"Best to think about that later," Bella thought. She turned to keep moving and bumped into Spike.

"Going somewhere?" He asked once again grabbing her neck.

"You have a thing about throats don't you?" She asked looking into his ugly face.

"Well I am a vampire after all," He said.

"Let he go! Now!" He heard someone shout. Spike released her and turned to see Faith standing behind him along with Xander.

"Well if it isn't the Slayer: part 2. And the sidekick," Spike insulted, while Bella silently slipped away.

"Hey!" Xander shouted. If there's one thing he hated it was being called a sidekick.

"Well I hope you don't think you scare me," Spike said to Faith; ignoring Xander.

"If she doesn't then maybe I will," Buffy said from behind him.

Spike spun around throwing a punch as he did. Buffy blocked it and threw a punch at his throat. Spike caught her wrist and tossed her towards Faith. Faith caught her and then ran at Spike. She leapt into the air and threw out several kicks. Spike blocked them and tossed Faith into a wall.

Xander went on the offensive, but Spike ducked his kick and hit him in the right side of his waist, and then punched him twice in the head. He shoved him backward and Buffy and Faith ran to help him up.

"Just accept it Slayers. You can't beat me," he chuckled then heard something that sounded like an fast approaching car.

He turned around and was blinded by the headlights of a speeding truck. Unable to dodge he was hit full on and rolled over the hood and then the top of the truck. He fell onto the hard concrete street in pain. The next sensation Spike felt was being forcibly pulled up and being dragged back into the light. He was then shoved onto the hood of the truck and then felt his head getting shoved into it multiple times.

When he felt his head get dragged back again he elbowed his attacker in the nose. Buffy released him and stepped back. Taking this moment, Spike made a break for it into the night before the Slayers could pursue him.

"Faith? How did you?"

"Xander teleported and I was standing right next to him. I didn't think the hex would teleport me as well," she answered as the truck shut of its engine. Stepping out of it was Bella, who had a bewildered look on her face.

"How did you find me?" She asked looking at Buffy once her voice came back.

"Just at the right place at the right time," she answered. She would've come to the rescue sooner, but the teleporting experience disoriented her slightly. She was fortunate enough to enter the story that close to Spike at all.

"And who are you?" She asked Faith.

"I'm Faith. Friend of Buffy's," she answered.

"That man. He said he was a vampire and judging by how he looked when I shined my lights on him he was. Not to mention the fact that he survived me running him over. Neither of you two seemed scared. You actually fought back. You need to give me some answers."

"It's a very complicated story, Bella," Buffy said. "He'll come back though and rest assured he's going to want to finish what he started."

"Why? Because of my blood?" Bella asked.

"No. It's just because he's Spike," Buffy answered then realized that if Spike came through then so did Angel. She needed to find him before Faith or Xander discovered him.

"Listen Bella; Spike is a highly unpredictable being and could attack you when you least expect it. I can teach you how to protect yourself though," Buffy offered. "I gotta warn you. It's not going to be easy or fun, but it's you best chance at survival."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Bella wondered. "Ok. I'm in," she decided.

"Alright. First lesson is after school tomorrow. I'll let you know the location when I find a suitable enough place. Try to stay out of any dark areas if you can help it until then," Buffy said starting to already leave.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Bella asked her.

"I've got something to take care of," she said. "I'll see you back at the house," she said and took off. Buffy had to find Angel before it was too late. But she didn't know where to start looking for him. When she and Xander were teleported they were a good distance away from one another. Given how she went to rescue Bella he could be anywhere now.

"So… if vampires exist does that mean other supernatural creatures are real as well?" Bella asked Faith and Xander while they walked to her truck.

"Bella you have no idea," Xander said to her.

"Do you have any place to stay?" Bella asked Faith as she fit herself into the truck.

"You can just drop me off at the nearest motel. Something tells me I won't be here long," Faith answered as Bella fired up the truck.

"Vampires," she thought. "I wonder what else is out there."

When the group drove off Edward leapt off the building he was on. He was glad Bella was alright, but now a plethora of questions were flooding his mind.

"Just who are those three people?" He thought. "And that guy. What was his name? Spike. That's it. There's no way he could also be a vampire. Is there? He smelled like one, but the fangs and the skin are just more questions with no visible answers."

* * *

**The Forest**

"She's back," Victoria said catching Buffy's scent again.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

Buffy's scent had somehow died out several hours ago, which baffled Victoria. In truth many things about the 'Slayer' confused her. She'd never lost trace of a scent before in her life; Never. Neither James nor Laurent had an explanation for it, but she was going to find out.

"So what's your plan of…what the?" James was distracted by a flash of light in the distance. The two vampires ran to the source of the light and saw a man lying in the dirt.

"Snack time," James said already about to dig in when Victoria stopped him.

"Can you not smell it?" She asked him.

"Smell what?" James asked getting impatient.

"He's one of us," Victoria said as Angel began to stir awake.

"Wh-where am I?" Angel asked feeling disoriented.

"Relax. You're among your kind," Victoria said.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. His Own Kind

"My kind? You guys are like me?" Angel asked. Where was he? Where was Buffy? The last thing he remembered was fighting Spike then it all went white. Now he's here in some forest.

"I'm not so sure," James said. "You smell like a vampire, but there's something different about you."

"He's right," Laurent agreed. "I can't place it, but there is something about your scent that's different from most vampires."

"What do I have to do to prove what I am? Show you my fangs?" Angel asked.

"Very funny," Victoria muttered.

"I actually don't find that at all amusing, Victoria," James said. "If you were an actual vampire you'd know for a fact that we don't have fangs. So what are you?" James directed towards Angel.

"Don't have- what are you talking about?" Angel asked. James' patience was wearing thin. He grabbed Angel by his collar and hoisted him off his feet.

"James, put him down," Victoria told him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear this guy apart right now? He's not one of us and therefore we must kill him."

"Better creatures than you have tried," Angel said and then changed his face to his vampire form. He took a bite out of James' hand making him yell in pain and drop Angel. Angel was about to continue his attack when Victoria stood in front of him keeping her arms outstretched.

"Your face," she said.

"What about it? This is what I truly look like as a vampire," he told her. Angel was getting more confused by the second. While these people did smell like vampires they didn't seem to know the basics of vampire lore. He'd never heard of a vampire that didn't have fangs.

"You bit me," James seethed; hand over the bite mark. "I'm gonna tear you limb from limb," he threatened and took a step forward when Laurent held him back. "What are you doing? I keep telling you he's not one of us."

"How can you be so sure? Perhaps he is of a different breed," Laurent suggested. "After all there aren't many creatures on this planet that can pierce the skin of a vampire if I'm not mistaken," Laurent added. "Perhaps we could break up some of this tension by getting the introductions out of the way. My name is Laurent."

"I'm Victoria," she introduced while still keeping her arms stretched out in case James or this guy tried to attack.

"James," he said still looking pissed at Angel.

"You can call me Angel," he replied taking down his guard some.

"Well now that those introductions are settled would you care to explain that mysterious light that I saw before finding you?" Victoria asked putting down her arms. Angel of course had no idea.

"The truth is that…"

"Wait," James said cutting him off. "You guys smell that?" Victoria and Laurent took a few sniffs.

"Wolf," Victoria said.

Angel was officially confused. Since when were vampires afraid of wolves?

"We have to move. Now," she said to Angel. A low sounding growl caught the vampires' attention. Angel looked behind him and saw a pair of yellow eyes in the darkness. The pair of eyes was soon joined by another pair. And another. A pack of wolves stepped out into their view. They weren't just any ordinary wolves though. They were the biggest pack of wolves Angel had ever seen.

"What in the world?" He thought.

"What are we waiting for?" James asked wanting a fight.

"Don't be a fool James," Laurent ordered. "There are too many," he said as two more wolves joined the pack bringing their numbers to ten. Victoria's hand enclosed Angel's arm making him look at her.

"Run. Now," she said and then started to pull him back from the wolves. The leader of the pack let out a loud roar as did the others. They all charged the four vampires, who proceeded to make a break for it.

"We need to break up their formation! Split up!" Laurent yelled as they all raced through the forest. Angel took off to the right and much to James' surprise Victoria followed after him. He went to the left instead with Laurent.

"How did those wolves get so big?" Angel asked looking over his shoulder as the wolves kept up the chase.

"You really don't know your supernatural creature lore all that well do you?" Victoria asked him as they jumped over a fallen tree. One of the wolves picked up speed and got increasingly closer to the two of them with each section of the forest they ran through.

"We can't keep this up forever," Angel told her.

"We're still outnumbered. We'd never-ahh!" Victoria tripped on a fallen tree and went falling to the ground. Angel's head spun around and saw four of the five wolves chasing them pounce on her while the other whom he assumed to be the leader stayed on him.

"No more running," he thought and ran towards a tree, jumped at it, and pushed himself off soaring over the wolf charging him. The wolf managed to avoid crashing into the tree and growled at him.

"Hey!" He called to the other wolves. They all directed their gaze at Angel while keeping Victoria pinned down. Angel stared them down and then two wolves charged towards him. Angel leapt into the air dodging the first wolf and threw out a kick connecting with the other wolf's nose. The wolf flew back and crashed into part of a tree. The leader leapt at Angel and swung out its paw. Angel grabbed its paw and slammed the wolf into the dirt twice before hurtling it back towards the tree. The wolf made a loud crash and the tree actually shook some.

With only two Wolves holding her down, Victoria took this opportunity and freed herself from them. She punched the first wolf in its teeth and then seized the other by its nose and flung it into a wolf leaping at Angel. The two wolves collided and crashed into a rock. The leader got back up and pounced towards Angel, but he uppercut it, hitting it just under the jaw propelling the wolf into the top of a tree. It crashed into it and let out a whimper before falling back down to Earth.

"Come on," Victoria said and ran off into the forest with Angel close behind. About a few minutes later they found themselves in a clearing; the wolves no longer pursuing them.

"Are you alright?" Angel asked Victoria. She nodded her head.

"You're either really brave or really stupid to try and fight that many wolves on your own," she said.

"It was either them or us," Angel said. "And quite honestly I'd rather not get killed again, which would've happened if we continued to run."

"You've been dead before?" Victoria asked. This Angel was a very mysterious person. He acted almost like that 'Buffy' girl and her friend Xander.

"Long story," He replied then looked back in the forest. "Do you think James and Laurent are ok?" As he said this both vampires rushed out of the forest; neither appearing to have been harmed.

"I'm glad to see you are safe," Laurent said to Victoria.

"As much as it pains me to say this, I tripped during the escape and would've died if Angel hadn't come back for me," she said.

"Well he's certainly earned my trust," Laurent said.

"Mine too," Victoria said. "You're welcome to join our coven," she offered. James growled silently. Victoria and Laurent may trust Angel, but he doesn't.

Angel thought their offer over. He needed to find Buffy and odds are that they wound up in the same place when that light transported them; at least that's what he hoped.

"Thank you. I accept," Angel answered. He could use the company while trying to track down Buffy. Plus it'd been a while since he hadn't come to blows with another member of his kind. Speaking of which there was a good bet that Spike was also teleported to wherever in the world he was in. He needed to find him too before he killed someone.

"Buffy. I sure hope you're alright," Angel thought following the other three vampires.

* * *

**The following day**

"Hit me, Bella. I want you to try and hit me!" Buffy goaded her as she moved around the warehouse that they were practicing in. Bella was panting and sweating like there was no tomorrow.

"Come on!" Buffy ordered dodging another one of Bella's attempted punches. Try as she might, Bella couldn't land a finger on the Slayer. Buffy was too quick for her. Caught in the heat of the moment, Buffy threw out a punch at Bella hitting her in the chest. Luckily Buffy held back and didn't send the young Ms. Swan flying halfway across the room. Still Bella was reeling from the punch and was on the floor holding onto her chest.

"Oh, Bella. I'm sorry," Buff apologized kneeling beside her.

"Can we… take a break… please?" Bella requested. Anymore of this and she was going to faint.

"Sure. I didn't mean to hit you. Just caught in the moment," Buffy said giving Bella a bottle of water.

"It's ok," she accepted taking slower breaths. "If you don't mind me asking just how do you know about vampires? Not only that, but why aren't you afraid? This is the sort of thing that would freak most people out yet you fought that Spike guy like it was just all in a day's work for you."

"It kind of is. I've been doing this for about three years now; since I was a high school freshmen. Believe me when I first started this I wasn't the girl you see before you. But as the months rolled on by I just started to become more and more used to it."

"So is this a job for you or something like that?" Bella asked.

"You could say that. However, the pay is lousy and no one congratulates you on the merits of your work because they don't know you're the one that saved their sorry butts. I burn down the school gym to destroy a nest of vampires and what happens? I get expelled and have to move that's what," Buffy said with a sigh.

"This must be tough for you," Bella said.

"Tough for me and every other girl throughout the centuries."

"Centuries?"

"My kind has been around for a while now, Bella," Buffy answered.

"Your kind?"

"Relax. I'm human. Just not as human as everyone else you could say. I'm not a vampire though; boy would that be a twist on things. Being transformed into the thing I'm sworn to kill," Buffy laughed.

Bella had a blank stare on her face. If she hadn't seen that vampire called Spike last night she'd think Buffy was insane. But she couldn't deny what she saw. She ran the guy over and he was back on his feet as if nothing had happened.

"That brings up another interesting thing," Bella wondered. When Edward punched Spike he went back a good couple of feet. Did that mean he was also a vampire?

"I should've stayed back with my mother," Bella thought then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Buffy asked her.

"I always felt like my life was way too boring. Now I'm getting way more excitement than I bargained for," She confessed then drained the last couple of drops of her water bottle.

"You'll get used to it. Xander did after a while."

"Is he like you?"

"Xander? No. He's about as normal as you can get. Well… normal in his own Xander-ish way at least. I think that's enough for today though," Buffy said getting up and extending a hand to Bella. Bella took it and Buffy pulled her up. The two changed back into their regular clothes and exited the warehouse. Something out of the corner of her eye caught Buffy's attention making her stop moving.

"What is it, Buffy?" Bella asked her.

"Edward, I know you're there," Buffy said. "You should know that being stalked isn't what most girls would consider to be a turn on," she said. Edward stepped out from around the corner into their view at her comment.

"Why are you following me?" Bella asked him. Edward gave her no response. He was directing a cold stare in Buffy's direction.

"You want a piece of me? Buffy asked. If she couldn't stake this guy she could always just rip his head off.

"I need to speak to Bella," He answered finally. "Alone," he added looking at Buffy.

"Hold up there. I don't take orders from anyone pal," Buffy said giving him a stern look.

"Actually Buffy, there is something that I want to speak to Edward about," Bella said.

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah. It's no problem. I'll be fine," she said. Buffy looked at Edward then at Bella. "Ok. If that guy tries anything though, you know who to call," Buffy said and then started to walk off.

"You need a ride back to my house?" Bella asked.

"I can run. Need the exercise. See you there," Buffy said and then started to jog off into the distance. Bella turned around and didn't see Edward anywhere. Four seconds passed and she heard the sound of a car that sped into view. The car came to a skidding stop just a few feet away from her.

"Get in," Edward said. Bella nodded and got into the passenger seat of Edwards car.


	7. Jump Forward

**A/N: FYI, we're almost finished with the Twilight Section of 'Welcome to Forks'. **

"You're a vampire aren't you?" Bella blurted out making Edward's hands tighten on the wheel of his car.

"What makes you say that?" He asked her; not making any sort of eye contact.

"You remember that man from before? Spike?" Bella asked him.

"Yes," Edward simply responded keeping his eyes on the road.

"I saw the way you hit him. You sent him back several feet," Bella said. Edward still didn't look at her.

"So why assume I'm a vampire?" He asked her.

"I think it's obvious. Your strength, your pale white skin, and let's not forget that you don't go out in the sunlight," she pointed out.

"I'm not saying that I am a vampire, but if I was would that make you see me in a different way?" Edward asked looking at Bella for the first time since they entered his car.

"No," she answered him. Edward flashed a brief smile before looking back at the road.

"So why exactly did you want to speak with me with Buffy not around?" Bella asked curiously.

"I didn't. I just wanted to get you away from her," Edward gave as an answer.

"Why? There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her."

"I can read minds," Edward bluntly stated as if that would sound normal in the conversation.

"You can read minds?" Bella asked sounding surprised.

"Everyone's but yours apparently," he replied.

"Why is that?"

"I honestly don't know," he said. "But that Buffy girl; there's something off about her thoughts. She constantly thinks about killing me, but that's not the weird part."

"What is?"

"A recurring thought in both her mind and her friend's is that this world doesn't exist and that we're all characters in a book," Edward answered.

"What?" Bella asked with an amused look. "That was so funny I forgot to laugh."

"As ridiculous as that sounds, Buffy seems to believe it. I don't think you should hang around her anymore."

"Buffy's my friend, Edward. She saved my life."

"Do you even know the first thing about her?" He questioned.

"No, but neither do you," she countered.

"Touché," Edward said. They rest of the drive back consisted of Bella questioning Edward further about him being a vampire. He answered all her questions, but never directly stated that he was a vampire. As the drive continued the gas light on Edward's car came on. Edward sighed and made for the nearest gas station. He always had a habit of forgetting to fill up the darn tank. It was always an afterthought considering how fast he would drive.

* * *

**Back in the forest**

Angel still couldn't believe that he was traveling with a coven of vampires; human drinking vampires to be exact. Angel was praying that his time with these vamps was short because the last thing he wanted was to get in a fight with all three of them at once. James kept giving him menacing glances every now and then as they traversed through the woods. He still had no way of knowing where Buffy was. He and the others were now racing through the forest headed towards town.

Angel found himself running faster than he usually did in order to keep up with the three. They were incredibly fast. Angel had never seen any vampires of their type before.

"Try to keep up slow poke!" James yelled as the three entered the quiet town of Forks. He made a jump for the closet building he could find and scaled it effortlessly; Laurent and Victoria doing the same. Angel had no problem either, but he was a tad slower catching up with them.

"What are we doing here?" Angel asked walking over to the edge of the building that was overlooking a gas station. James looked exceedingly ravenous right now. Angel looked at Victoria then back at James.

"James get's that way when we're in populated cities," she said answering his unspoken question.

"So why are we here?" Angel asked.

"James wants to see what you're capable of," Laurent answered.

"Are you saying…?" Angel started to ask.

"Bite, kill, attack, rip to shreds. Whatever suits you," James answered. "If you're going to be a part of this coven we need to know that you aren't going to be a weak link."

"I took on those wolves if you recall," Angel said making James give him a serious look. He snarled at Angel then looked back over the edge of the building. Angel stood up and spotted a nearby gas station. He saw someone walking behind it. Rolling his eyes he climbed down the building and stealthily raced to the back of the station where there was no one in sight.

"I should've known this was going to happen," Angel thought looking back up at James, Victoria, and Laurence. "I'll have to make it look convincing, but not too convincing."

* * *

"This shouldn't take long," Edward said pulling into the gas station and exiting his car. Bella got out as well to stretch her legs. "Don't wander off," Edward said to her. Bella nodded as Edward started to fill up the tank.

She started to walk behind the gas station while still trying to process discovering Edward being a vampire. She had only been in Forks for a few weeks and yet her entire world had been turned upside down. First she meets Buffy and now she's met vampires. It was far too much for one to take in at once. Before Bella could think any further someone's hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. The person attacking her put his hand around her neck and lifted her into the air.

"Spike?" Bella asked not being able to see his face, but remembering how he did the same thing to her.

"No," Angel responded lifting Bella up higher. She got a clearer view of his face and almost screamed. She held it back feeling if she did this man would kill her. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you; much. Just don't get up," Angel said.

"Screw you!" Bella yelled and then shoved both her fingers in Angel's eyes. Angel let go of Bella, who bent down and kicked Angel's legs out from under him. Bella attempted to run, but Angel grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Where did you learn that move?" He asked her recognizing it as something Buffy did to him once. Bella didn't answer him. "Where did you learn that! ?" He yelled this time.

"Put her down! Now!" Edward shouted. Angel spun around catching Edward's fist. Edward's eyes narrowed at the sight of Angel's vampire face recognizing how Spike had the same face. Edward tried to punch him with his other fist, but Angel grabbed his wrist and chucked him into the back of a car. Edward crashed against it setting off its alarm. He pulled himself out of the trunk of the car avoiding Angel's fist, which made a pretty large hole in the trunk upon impact.

Angel halted Edward's next punch and pushed him head first into the window of the car shattering it. Edward kicked Angel in the ribs as hard as he could; launching him backward as a result. Angel didn't even seem to feel the damage. He was up again and knocked away Edward's next attack nearly breaking one of the bones in his arm. Angel uppercut Edward in the mouth making him bite down hard on his bottom lips making him lose some of the blood he had drunk earlier. Edward quickly wiped his bloodied lip and ducked Angel's kick aimed for his neck. He moved to tackle Angel, but he quickly kicked him in the face with his other foot knocking him into a fence. Edward felt all his wounds stinging as he fought to stand up again. Angel advanced towards him, but felt Bella's foot connect with his private area making him wince in pain.

Angel whirled around faster than Bella anticipated and grabbed her by the neck. He growled at her and fully exposed his fangs. Bella let out a scream and that seemingly brought Angel back to his senses. He released Bella, retracted his fangs, and in a whirl of his jacket ran off into the night. Bella went to Edward's side.

"Can you stand?" She asked helping him into a sitting position

"Yeah. I'll be fine," he said. "He's the second vampire I've met to have fangs," Edward said. "He's different from me."

"So you are a vampire," Bella said catching his slip.

"I never said I wasn't," Edward responded. "Let's go before he decides to come back," he said already heading for his car.

* * *

"Impressive, wouldn't you agree?" Laurent asked the other members of his coven as Angel climbed back on top of the building.

"I would've been faster, but I wasn't expecting to fight another vampire," Angel said.

"Curious that he was protecting that human female," Victoria said.

"Maybe he wanted her blood for himself," James said still looking evilly at Angel. Angel gave a low sneer.

"I must say I didn't think you had it in you, Angel," a familiar voice said.

"Spike," Angel said then turned as did the others. Spike was at the other side of the building; his vampire face changing back to normal.

"Hold up, Angel," he said noticing how he looked ready to tear him apart. "I'm not here for a fight."

"Then what are you here for?" Angel asked.

"Not much. I just want to know what the Hell happened to me. And I take it you have no idea how we wound up here either?" Angel shook his head, no.

"Figured as much; that leaves Buffy as the only person, who could know what happened."

"You've met Buffy?" Victoria asked clenching her fists; that night still fresh in her mind.

"Yes. How do you?" Spike asked her. "She usually has a habit of never letting a vampire that see's her live to tell the tale; a few exceptions here or there," he said looking straight at Angel.

"We met once a few weeks ago," Victoria said.

"Get to the point, Spike," Angel said.

"You know where I'm getting at. I suggest we work together to track her down and find out what happened to us. After all the more vampires the merrier," he said.

"I don't trust you."

"And I don't trust you; big shock there, but I'm not interested in a fight until we discover what the Hell is going on. After that we can fight each other to our heart's content," Spike said.

The thought of working with Spike made Angel want to step out into the sun light, but he found himself saying, "Alright." He then walked straight up to Spike and looked him dead in the eyes. "But if you hurt her," he threatened.

"You won't have to worry about your precious girlfriend," Spike chuckled.

* * *

Bella and Edward made it back to her house in less than 15 minutes due to Edward's insanely fast driving. Buffy was surprised to see her truck there. Edward explained that he had is brother, Emmet, bring it back after they left the warehouse.

"Wait how did he...?"

"He may have hotwired it," Edward revealed before she even finished. "Don't worry I'm sure your precious truck is fine," Edward said giving a small laugh. Bella rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," she said and walked towards the front door. She didn't hear the sound of Edward's car leaving until she was inside.

"I know I said I'd run back, but I didn't think I'd beat you here," Buffy said on the couch as Bella stepped inside.

"Had an unfortunate run in with another vampire," Bella said sitting down on the couch as well.

"Was it Spike?" Buffy asked about to leap into combat mode despite the lack of any present danger.

"No. It was someone different," Bella answered.

"What did the vamp look like?"

"Tall. Short, dark, hair. Very muscular and he wore a dark coat."

"Angel," Buffy thought. "But he wouldn't. Would he?"

"Something wrong?" Bella asked. Suddenly the scenery started to change. Bella then her entire house faded into the dark and then Buffy felt herself getting propelled forward through the blackness. Then everything stopped and Buffy felt herself falling until she landed back in Bella's room on top of the sleeping bag she was using.

"What just happened?" She thought looking around Bella's room. Bella was asleep in her bed and she heard Xander snoring from downstairs.

"Not even a side effect of one of Willow's spells can wake that guy up," Buffy thought while quietly exiting Bella's room for the bathroom. She shut the door and was about to use her phone to try and call Willow when she noticed something on her arm. Part of it was bandaged up. "What?" Buffy thought. She touched the bandages and then something like a bomb went off in her head. Buffy dropped her phone to the floor and grabbed her head; it was in so much pain she thought it was going to split wide open.

* * *

"_Angel?" Buffy asked thinking she saw him in the woods. Angel turned and Buffy sprinted towards him. She threw her arms around Angel so glad that she finally found him. Angel, however, pushed Buffy away and took a bite out of her arm. A pained scream escaped Buffy's mouth and she punched Angel in the forehead making him let go. _

"_Angel," Buffy found herself repeating. Hand over her the bite marks. Angel's evil expression changed to a horrified one. He took a step forward, but Buffy backed up. Suddenly, Spike, Victoria, James, and Laurent all surrounded her. Spike grabbed her by the neck and held her tightly._

"_Don't bother struggling Slayer," he said tightening his hold on her. Buffy looked at Angel, who actually looked torn between whether or not he should help her. A wolf howled in the distance getting the vamps attention._

_Distracted, Spike's hold loosened allowing Buffy to slip out of his grip, and toss him towards James and Laurent knocking them both over. Buffy ran trying to ignore the pain shooting through her arm; a pack of wolves raced into the scene sending off the group of vampires._

* * *

Buffy's eyes snapped open. She was lying on the bathroom floor. "So that's what Willow meant by skipping ahead a few chapters," Buffy thought then her eyes became transfixed on the bite mark. "Angel bit me," she whispered. "He bit me," she repeated stepping out of the bathroom; rubbing her still aching head.

"I just want to try one thing," she heard someone in Bella's room say. It sounded like… Edward?

"Good grief," Buffy thought and swung open the door; Edward borke away from Bella's lips back towards the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy whispered not wanting to wake up Charlie. She slowly closed the door behind her.

"He was just making sure I was ok," Bella said.

"I suppose he was giving you CPR," Buffy dryly joked. She and Edward locked eyes; both of them giving one another a harsh stare. Edward looked towards Bella.

"I should probably go," he said moving towards the window. "I'll save you a seat at lunch," he said to Bella then jumped out the window. Buffy walked over to it to make sure he was gone then almost slammed it shut.

"You should know that Mr. Pale White Skin is a…"

"Vampire," Bella finished for her.

"How did you know?" Buffy asked sitting on her sleeping bag.

"I figured it out. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you might try to kill him."

"You thought right," Buffy said. "You shouldn't be near him. He's dangerous."

"He told me the same thing three weeks ago," Bella answered.

"Three weeks. Is that how long it's been?" Buffy thought looking at her bandages.

"That should tell you something," she said out loud. "If the vamp himself says he's dangerous it's best to heed the guys warning otherwise you'll just wind up getting hurt."

"How would you know? It's not like you've been in any sort of situation like this," Bella said getting defensive. Buffy put her head in her hands letting out a long sigh. "It has happened to you," Bella realized. Buffy nodded. "Is it something that you want to talk about?"

Buffy considered not saying anything, but she's been keeping this locked up for so long; she needed to just get it out.

"His name was Angel. I didn't know he was a vampire at first. But in the end it didn't matter. I loved him. I loved him very much."

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"Something neither of us saw coming," Buffy said then sniffed; wiping away a stray tear. She'd never forget how Angel turned into Angelus. "He went bad. It was my duty to stop him. During our final encounter I thought it would be easy to kill him if he was evil. But before I could issue the final blow my friends managed to change him back to normal."

"That's good isn't it?" Bella asked.

"It would have been, but there's a catch. There always is. The world was about to end. The only way to save it was to kill Angel."

"I'm so sorry," Bella said not needing to be told the rest. "That's all you can say?" Bella thought. "Well what more can I say? I can't begin to understand having to kill the one you love," she thought. Bella got off her bed and sat next to Buffy.

"I'm not going to pretend to try to understand how you're feeling because I can't. But I'm here if you need someone to talk to," Bella said. Buffy smiled and the two girls hugged. Buffy looked at the bandages covering her bite mark and shut her eyes trying to block out the memory.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Looks like Angel isn't fully back to normal. What will this mean for him? Well if I told you that'd defeat the purpose of reading the story. Hope the flash forward part made sense.**

**Faith was supposed to make an appearance during this chapter, but I honestly could think of a way to use her in this one. She'll appear next chapter. Unless I get any other ideas, then next chapter "Team Angel" and "Team Cullen" will finally meet face to face. See ya!**


	8. Vampires Don't Sparkle

"_Angel?" Buffy asked thinking she saw him in the woods. Angel turned and Buffy sprinted towards him. She threw her arms around Angel so glad that she finally found him. Angel, however, pushed Buffy away and took a bite out of her arm. A pained scream escaped Buffy's mouth and she punched Angel in the forehead making him let go. _

"_Angel," Buffy found herself repeating. Hand over her the bite marks. Angel's evil expression changed to a horrified one._

* * *

Buffy's woke up from the nightmare sweating slightly. She had the nightmare again. It must've been the third time tonight.

"Wait a second," Buffy thought as the world came into clear focus. It wasn't night. It was the morning. The sun was actually out for once. Buffy got out of her sleeping bag and looked at the clock. It was later than the morning. It was 1:00 p.m.

"I thought you'd never wake up Buff," Xander said walking into the room.

"Why'd you guys let me sleep so late?" Buffy asked him.

"I tried waking you up, but Bella told me to let you sleep."

"Where is she?" Buffy asked realizing Bella was gone.

"With Edward; who else," Xander stated as if the answer was obvious. To be perfectly honest it actually was.

"Vamp better be careful today otherwise he might burst into flames," Buffy said.

"Vampires in Twilight don't die when they step into the sun light," Xander revealed.

"They don't?" Buffy said with a confused look.

"No. They sparkle…Buffy? Buff?" Xander waved his hand in front of Buffy's face, but she didn't respond to him. "Buffy, blink if you can hear me." She blinked. "Man you gave me a scare there."

"Sorry. What were you saying again?" Buffy asked shaking her head.

"I was saying that the vampires in this story sparkle in the sunlight."

"You're teasing me, right?" Buffy laughed. "Vampires don't sparkle."

"Hey Buff. The vampire lore is kind of open to interpretation."

"I know that Xander and I can let a lot of things go where vampire lore is concerned, but sparkling vampires. I mean, come on!"

"Buffy; that's how it is in this world. Just suck it up and get over it," Xander said making Buffy give him a serious look. "I mean, please get over it," Xander said nervously. The sound of the front door opening broke Buffy's focus away from Xander much to his relief. The pair of them went down the stairs and saw Bella along with Edward standing in the living room.

"Edward," Buffy acknowledged.

"Buffy," he responded in kind making Bella sigh.

"Would it kill you guys to at least try and get along?" She asked them.

"Probably," Buffy answered.

"Definitely," Edward responded getting an eye roll from Bella.

"I'm going to go grab a change of clothes for the game," she said heading for the stairs, but stopped next to Buffy. "Please don't try to rip off his head," she silently requested. Buffy gave her a nod and Bella walked upstairs.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Buffy looked at Edward and said, "So. I hear that you sparkle."

* * *

There was a storm coming. The sun would be blocked again in less than 20 minutes. Maybe shorter, but that didn't deter Faith. She hadn't expected to be stuck in this world for as long as she has been, but she managed to make the most of it. She'd been staying at a motel doing various jobs there to stay since she didn't have any money on her at the time Bella dropped her off. But now Faith was about to do what she did best; kill vampires. The date was March 13th and if memory served this was when the Cullens met James, Laurent, and Victoria. Willow said they had to participate in the story, so Faith figured why not save the Cullens the trouble and off James for them.

She was now in the forest with an ax slung over her back that she 'borrowed' from the motel. Sure killing James now would probably alter the story in some fashion, but hey; Buffy's already changed things by giving Bella self-defense lessons so nothing really is going to be the same. Plus Willow said they had to just get through the story to end the hex. She never said anything about the story having to be 100% accurate to what originally happened in the book. Now that just left one question. Where in the hell in this forest was she supposed to look for James' coven? This was a very big forest. As she thought this something rushed past her. Faith spun around, but saw nothing. She darted her eyes to every section of the forest, but couldn't see anything.

"Calm down Faith," she thought as her pulse started to race. Something at that moment crashed into her and shoved her to the ground.

"You smell like her. The Slayer," Victoria said before hauling Faith to her feet and tossing her towards a tree. Before she could hit it, James climbed up the tree and slammed his fist into Faith's chest sending her down to the ground again with a hard crash. Faith struggled to her feet, but Laurent jumped off a tree and kicked her in the side of her waist sending her crashing into the exact same tree she almost hit. Faith crashed against it and the entire tree actually collapsed.

"I guess I should've called out timber," he joked and then was at her again. Faith ducked his punch and swung her ax, but he caught it and yanked it from her hands. James kicked Faith in the back making her fall to the ground and Victoria swung the back of her fist into Faith's nose. Faith slid across the dirt and crashed into a rock.

Victoria pounced at her and Faith rolled out of the way avoiding the same fate as the rock Victoria's fists smashed into. Victoria threw out two punches, which Faith blocked, but James grabbed her from behind and tossed her across the forest again into another tree; this one almost falling as well.

Feeling several of her bones close to breaking, Faith painfully forced herself up. "I can't win," she realized then leapt up avoiding James next attack. His fist plowed right into the tree and Faith quickly grabbed his shoulders and threw him as hard as she could towards Victoria and Laurent. Victoria caught him and set him down. He scowled and growled at Faith. Spotting the ax she dove for it and then made a break for it. The coven rushed after her as fast as they could go. Faith looked over her shoulder and saw Spike had joined the chase as well.

"Just my luck," she groaned out making her legs move even faster. Faith rushed out of the forest and into the clearing. Spike came to a screeching halt making the other vampires stop also.

"Why are you stopping?" James asked.

"I can't go out into the sunlight. I'll fry," Spike said. James' coven starred at Spike as if he spoke an entirely different language.

* * *

The clouds were rolling back in again; sun would be gone in no time. Bella had left with Edward to go play a game of baseball with the Cullen family. Bella asked if Buffy wanted to come, but she declined. Buffy was wondering when she'd get teleported back to Sunnydale. She'd been in here longer than the last time. She was taken away from her thoughts by a knock at the front door. When Buffy answered it she found Faith, who looked like she just escaped certain death.

"I was hoping I'd find you here," Faith panted stepping inside the Swan household.

"What happened to you Faith?" Buffy asked her.

"I went into the forest to kill James, but I got ambushed by the other two members of his coven. Even worse; Spike is with them. I only barely managed to get away when I ran into what little sunlight was left cutting off Spike. I guess the other vamps figured they could find me later and decided to let me go."

"Do you have any idea where they are?" Buffy asked. Her question was followed by a clap of thunder.

"The Baseball game; they're headed for where the Cullens are going to play baseball," Faith revealed. "I know the way. Follow me."

"Can you run. You look like you're in pretty bad shape," Buffy said.

"I'll heal in no time," Faith said and ran out the door with Buffy going after her.

"I'll just wait here," Xander said knowing he'd never be able to keep up with the two Slayers.

* * *

James, Laurent, and Victoria walked through the forest heading for the clearing. They heard what sounded like a baseball game being played by vampires and they figured why not check it out since Faith escaped. James was particularly interested because in the off chance that there was a human present he'd want to be there. Laurent told James not to get his hopes up. Spike decided to stay behind in the forest. He stayed on the grounds that he barely gets along with them and will most likely not get along with any vampires like them either. Angel stayed behind to make sure he didn't try anything funny.

They exited the forest and saw a group of eight standing in the clearing. The coven casually walked over to the group and Laurent held up the baseball he found in the forest.

"I believe this belongs to you," he said before tossing the ball to Carlisle. "I am Laurent. This is Victoria and James," he introduced. Bella kept her head down and tried not making any eye contact with the three vamps. Edward looked at the three and from what he could tell Victoria and Laurent didn't look like they had caught Bella's scent. But then he saw James.

_**'That girl next to the vampire at the end. I wonder,'**_ Edward heard James think.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my family."

"Hello," Laurent greeted. Carlisle and Laurent started to talk about the coven's recent hunting activity, but Victoria assured the Cullens that they lead the humans in the wrong direction and that they'd remain safe.

"So, could you use three more players?" Laurent offered. Carlisle didn't answer right away. "Just one game," he requested.

"Sure. Why not?" Carlisle accepted. "A few of us were just leaving. You can take their place. We'll bat first," he said tossing him the ball. Victoria caught it instead.

"I'm the one with the wicked curveball," she bragged.

"I think we can handle that," Jasper said eliciting a laugh from Laurent and Victoria.

"We shall see," she said walking towards the bases while James continued to stare at Edward and Bella. He finally turned to go after them when the wind picked up and the unmistakable scent of a human filled his nostrils.

"You brought a snack," he said and then dropped into his hunting stance. Edward quickly pushed Bella behind him and took his own predatory stance; complete with an animalistic snarl. Noticing this Laurent ran to James side, but before Victoria could a familiar scent filled her own nostrils.

"Slayer," she seethed and spotted Buffy along with Faith racing into the clearing. She let out a loud growl and began to rush the two.

"Victoria!" Laurent shouted making her halt her advance. "Now is not the time for this," he said then looked back at the Cullens.

"The girl is with us. I think it's you leave," Carlisle said as more of a command then a suggestion.

"I can see the game is over. We'll leave now," Laurent said. Victoria and Buffy were each starring each other down; both women wanting to tear the other one apart. Laurent walked over to her and whispered, "Now is not the time. There are too many. You'll be killed for sure."

Victoria began to calm down and looked at Laurent. "I hate it when you're right," she said and started walking to the forest. James caught up with her and put an arm around her shoulder; giving Buffy his own hard stare before looking back at towards the woods.

"We need to go; now," Edward said with a sense of urgency and started pulling Bella towards the Jeep.

"Hold it Edward," Buffy said grabbing his arm.

"This doesn't concern you," Edward said pulling his arm out of Buffy's.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked him

"James is a tracker; a vampire who loves nothing more that to track down and kill humans. That's why we need to get out of Forks as quickly as possible."

"What good is running going to do?" Buffy asked making Edward face him.

"I told you! This doesn't concern you!" Edward yelled and then in a fit of rage he threw a punch at Buffy. Buffy held up her arm and blocked the blow. Edward looked at his arm and actually saw a few cracks in it before it started to heal.

"What are you?" He asked.

"I'm Buffy. The Vampire Slayer. Nice to meet you," Buffy said as she lowered her arm.

"The Vampire Slayer?" Edward repeated.

"It's a long story," Bella said.

* * *

Angel could feel it inside him. There was still a burning rage inside him and he had no way to control it. It already made him get violent with that girl and now it made him bite Buffy. It seems like Hell has made its mark on him. He wasn't sure when he'd lose control again, but until he got it back he'd have to keep his distance from Buffy; though he wouldn't mind unleashing his feral rage on Spike.

"Angel. Spike," Laurent called to them. Angel looked up and saw Victoria and Laurent, but not James.

"Where's James?" Spike asked.

"Out tracking a human," Victoria answered; desire to kill Buffy still fresh in her mind.

"There's something that we need you to do for us," Laurent said.

"What would that be?" Spike asked.

* * *

Bella was upstairs in her room packing as fast as she could. Her father currently wasn't at home so she called him and told him she wanted to leave Forks while faking a break up with Edward. The plan was for the Cullens to lead James on a wild goose chase until he was killed while Bella was taken to Phoenix. Despite his protests and to his obvious chagrin Edward dropped Bella off at her home and allowed Buffy to watch over her; this being at Bella's request as she trusted Buffy.

"Are you sure about this?" Buffy asked her.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Bella answered as she finished packing.

"I've tried running away once Bella. It didn't end well for me. I just wound up coming back."

"So what do you suggest I do? I can't fight those vampires. They're like Edward. They're different form the one that attacked me at that gas station. I'll die."

"And if this guy is as good a tracker as Edward says he most likely won't fall for you guys trying to throw him off your track," Buffy said.

"I'll ask you again. What do you suggest I do?" Bella questioned.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Edward wondered as he started to pace around the living room.

"Edward; I'm sure they're on their way," Faith said. "Unless Buffy get's her way," she thought.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked Faith.

"Shit. I forgot he could read minds," Faith cursed.

"Edward," Alice said as she felt a vision overtake her.

"What did you see? Was it Bella? Is something wrong? Is she hurt?" He frantically asked her.

"She's with Buffy. They're at the school… and so is James," she revealed. Edward let out a frustrated sigh and turned to leave when he saw Spike and Angel standing across the room.

"You aren't going anywhere," Spike said. Angel only growled at the Cullens.

"I don't have time for this," Edward said and rushed Angel. Angel dodged his attack and drove a punch into his stomach. The force of the blow blasting him back towards his family. Edward let out a groan as his injury slowly started too heal.

"They can't take us all on," Emmet said helping Edward up.

"Ah yes. There's always strength in numbers," Spike chuckled cracking his knuckled. "Ready to rip these guys apart?" He asked Angel, who growled once again. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

**Forks High**

Bella was a nervous wreck as she, Buffy, and Xander entered the gym. Buffy was armed with the fire ax she 'borrowed' from the school. Bella was thoroughly against offering herself up as live bait, but if it meant getting rid of James faster she was willing to go through with it.

"Remember Xander. Once James shows up, get Bella out of her. I'll take care of the rest," Buffy said keeping a tight grip on the ax.

"No problem," Xander said nervously. After his near death experience with Victoria he'd like to be as far away from anymore of these vampires as possible. The doors to the gym swung open and James sprinted to the center of it.

"I don't know if I should be upset with you or thanking you," he said. "On one hand you spoiled the thrill of the hunt, but on the other there's still the thrill of the kill," he said dropping into his hunting stance then noticed Xander and Bella heading for the back exit.

"You won't get far. Did you think I came here alone?" He asked. The doors swung open again and Laurent and Victoria entered the gym.

"This definitely never happened in the book," Xander thought then gulped.

"Your friend couldn't hold her own against all three of us," Victoria hissed as she and Laurent stood on Buffy's left and right sides. "Do you really think you will fair any differently?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath. "We'll just have to see."

**To Be Continued… **


	9. Twilight Conclusion

Buffy turned to Xander and Bella. "Go! Run!" She yelled.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Bella said and raced for the exit with Xander behind her.

"You aren't going anywhere," James said and sprinted after them.

"No!" Buffy yelled and dove at him. Buffy collided with James and they both crashed into the floor. James snarled at Buffy and punched her in the cheek. Buffy felt herself get lifted off the ground and flew through the air; body connecting roughly with the wall of the gym. Victoria appeared before Buffy as she got back on her feet. She took a swing with her ax; however, Victoria snatched it from her grasp and tossed it to the other side of the gym. Victoria kicked Buffy in the stomach and Buffy crashed into the wall making a hole in it. Buffy took two steps forward and fell to the floor. Both the blow and the impact from the crash stung greatly. As Buffy fought to stand she heard Xander yell then the sound of a crash followed.

"Buffy!" Bella screamed. Buffy saw her backing up towards the wall with James closing in on her.

"Remember what I taught you!" Buffy called out. Bella took a deep breath as James smiled then snarled at her. Bella immediately ducked avoiding his punch and did a sweep kick knocking James to the floor.

"I actually did it," Bella thought. Laurent quickly appeared in front of her and seized her by the neck. He tossed her back to the floor and James leapt after her. He landed in front of Bella and lifted her into the air. Bella reacted and plunged her fingers into James' eyes. He let out and angered growl and threw Bella into the wall. Bella screamed as she felt several bones rattle from the impact. Buffy was up and running, however, Victoria spotted and ran to intercept. She ran into Buffy and shoved her into the wall. Buffy stopped her next punch and then swung Victoria into the wall. Buffy threw a punch at the side of her face putting as much strength behind it as she possibly could. It connected and Victoria sailed across the room crashing into the front gym doors. Buffy ran towards Bella while shaking her painfully stinging hand. Laurent saw her and sped at Buffy; grabbing her neck and slamming her body to the floor. A pained growl left Buffy's lips as she felt several of her bones almost breaking.

Bella attempted to crawl away from James, which only made him laugh. He casually stepped on her back making her scream. A satisfied smirk graced his lips and he knelt down and took hold of her arm.

Buffy gave Laurent a furious look and linked her legs around his neck. She flung him over her and he crashed into James just as he took a bite out of Bella's arm. She yanked the two up and threw them as hard as she physically could into one of the walls of the gym. Upon impact they made a massive hole in the wall.

"Buffy," Bella choked out. "My arm; it's on fire!"

"Shit. It's the venom," Xander said staggering towards the two. "She doesn't have much time before she's turned."

"What can we do about it?" Buffy asked.

"I have an idea," he said picking Bella up. James' coven rushed back into the room looking very much pissed off.

"I'll deal with them," Buffy said and charged them at the same time they charged her. Buffy jumped up and threw out her feet kicking James and Victoria in their faces. Buffy sprung to her feet just in time for Laurent's hand to connect with her chest. Buffy stumbled back and saw that her cut into her chest. Frenzied looks appeared on the vampires' faces at the site of Buffy's blood and the attacked her at once.

Buffy blocked Victoria's kick, but James punched her in the back. Buffy fell to the ground, but managed to control the fall and roll back onto her feet. She dodged Laurent's next attack; however, James grabbed her from behind and started to squeeze as hard as he could. Buffy's yells filled the whole gym as she felt some of her bones break. She gritted her teeth and threw her arms behind her grabbing James neck. She squeezed as hard as she could and James felt his neck starting to break. He relinquished his hold and Buffy went off on him; landing punch after punch after punch. As she went for another Victoria slammed her fist on Buffy's arm making her halt the assault. She held her shaking wrist and was surprised it hadn't broken on her. She felt tired and increasingly weak.

"It's over Slayer," Victoria declared. "Give up now and we'll make it quick."

Buffy started to laugh confusing the three vampires. "I'll give up when Hell freezes over you wanna be big bads." Despite the excruciating pain she was in Buffy recommenced the fight.

* * *

Xander carried Bella into the nurse's office and laid her down on the bed.

"Hang on Bella," he said searching through the office for any syringes. He finally came across a few and stood over Bella. "I'm sorry, but this is probably gonna hurt," he said lifting the first syringe.

"Please work," he silently wished then stabbed down into her arm. Bella shouted out as the syringe penetrated her skin. After Xander finished Bella could still feel her arm burning. "Damn it," he cursed reaching for another syringe. Where the Hell was the Cullens when he needed them?

* * *

"I don't have time for this!" Edward thought evading one of Angel's strikes. Edward launched his own punch; a punch that Angel stopped by catching Edward's arm. He twisted it and Edward yelled out as Angel almost snapped the whole thing off. Emmett raced to Edward's aid and tried to backhand Angel. Angel ran out of the way causing him to hit Edward instead. Edward smashed through one of the glass walls of the house and crashed into the forest. Angel raced after him.

"Sure! Just leave me to handle these guys on my own!" Spike called out to him. Jasper and Emmett leapt at Spike; however, he jumped just as high as them. Spike punched them both while in the air and they smashed into one of the tables. Spike fell to the floor and spotted Carlisle under him ready to attack. Spike spun in the air dodging Carlisle. He grabbed Carlisle's legs and swung him like a baseball bat knocking him into Rosalie and Alice.

The three of them flew across the living room and almost crashed into the glass on the other side. Faith was the next to try her luck and wildly spun her stake, which Spike evaded. He snatched her neck and tossed her into the ceiling. As Spike prepared to hit her on the way down he heard movement behind him and whirled around in seconds. He stopped Esme's attempt to slice off his head with a very big knife and shoved her into the kitchen.

"You'll be the first to go," Spike decided.

"Hey, fang face!" Emmett shouted. Spike whipped around and was hit in the face with a flaming floor board. Spike yelled and fell to the floor. Emmett pushed the floorboard into Spike's jacket setting the whole thing on fire. Spike sprung up and tore off his jacket while also delivering a kick to Emmett's waist. Emmett thought he felt a part of him break off as he crashed face first into the counter. Faith ran into the room caught the falling floor board and shoved it into Spike's stomach setting his shirt on fire.

"Enough with the fire!" He roared at her. Spike broke the board in half and thrust and open palm into her lower stomach. Faith flew out f the kitchen and crashed into Alice on the way out. Cutting his losses Spike ran out of the Cullen household; discarding his flaming shirt as he did.

"What kind of Vampire was that guy?" Jasper asked as he helped up Esme.

"Guys. Where's Edward?" Rosalie asked.

* * *

Edward back flipped avoiding the collapsing tree. His head whipped around trying to spot Angel. His ability to read minds wasn't helping him out much as all he heard were primal growls coming from Angel's thoughts. Speaking of growls he heard another one above him and stepped to the right dodging Angel's surprise attack. Edward attacked, but Angel blocked blow after blow. Angel threw a straight jab connecting with his neck. Edward went falling down a hill and collided against another tree. Edward shook his head and began to get up when Angel caught up with him and yanked him up. He swung him against the tree, punched him in the mouth, and then went to break his neck.

Alice blurred down the Hill and kicked Angel in the face. Angel crashed on the ground just outside of the cloud barrier and writhed on the ground in agony.

Edward and Alice only watched with dumbstruck looks. Angel finally stopped writhing on the ground and jumped back onto his feet. The look on his face screamed 'this isn't over' and with that Angel raced back under the cover of the clouds, past Edward and Alice, and out of sight. Edward grabbed Alice's arm before he could go after him.

"Let him go. We need to reach Bella."

* * *

Buffy crawled along the floor; fatigued and close to defeated. Her body was cut up and bruised. The scent from all the blood she was losing was probably driving James' coven wild. The coven was still standing; albeit several sections of their stone like bodies were badly cracked from Buffy's onslaught.

"Time to end this," James said. Victoria put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"The Slayer is mine," she said in a commanding tone, which actually made James back off much to Laurent's surprise. The minute Victoria got within striking distance Buffy snatched the ax, sprung up, and took a slice at Victoria's stomach. An animal like wail forced its way from Victoria's mouth and she launched out a kick at Buffy's chest.

"You bitch!" Victoria cursed as Buffy fell to the floor. She kicked the ax from Buffy's hands, forced Buffy onto her stomach, put her hands around Buffy's neck and dragged her up to her knees. "You have to be the most stubborn human I've ever met," Victoria said as James and Laurent stood in front of the two women.

"Thanks," Buffy coughed out as blood trickled out of her mouth.

"You are certainly unlike any human we've ever encountered before," Laurent commented.

"The suspense is killing me here Victoria. So if you'd kindly kill her now before I do it myself," James requested. Victoria gave him a low hiss then nodded.

"Hey!" Bella shouted. Laurent turned around and the cold steel of the ax connected with his already cracked neck slicing it off completely.

"Laurent!" Victoria yelled. Using the distraction Buffy pulled Victoria's hands off her neck and punched her in the teeth. Both women yelled out as two of Victoria's teeth were knocked out and Buffy's hands were cut into by the razor sharp teeth.

James anger rose full force and he decided to end this once and for all. The doors to the gym flew off their hinges and Faith, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle raced into the gym. James backed away from the new arrivals and helped up Victoria.

"What should we do?" Victoria asked James. James looked at the Cullens and Faith and an aggravated snarl left his lips.

"We retreat. For now," he said. He wasn't admitting defeat. He was just being smart. He knew he could fight this many vampires at once and live to tell about locked eyes with both Buffy and Bella before she retreated along with James. Emmett and Jasper charged after them.

"Buffy. Are you alright?" Bella asked kneeling beside her.

"She'll be fine," Faith answered. "I think," she added noticing how bloody she looked.

"I've been worse. I was worse enough for the council to consider me to be technically dead," she joked then looked towards Bella. "The more important question is are you ok?"

"It took Xander about four syringes, but he managed to get the venom, as he put it, out of me."

"Venom; they bit you. Are you ok?" Edward asked and started to get closer when he stopped when he finally took notice of how much blood Buffy had lost.

"Are you going to kill me, Sparkles?" Buffy asked and Edward rolled his eyes. "Because if you are I'd like a warning so I can at least defend myself," Buffy said getting into a semi-sitting position.

"Edward can control himself," Alice said though she didn't sound entirely convincing. Alice herself had slight difficulty holding back. There was something different about Buffy's scent that she's never smelled before; something powerful.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Bella asked referring to James and Victoria.

"I'm going to have to go after them once I heal," Buffy said.

"Are you serious?" Edward asked her. "You barely held your own against all three of them at once. Something tells me fighting two of them won't go any differently."

"It will because this time she'll have me backing her up," Faith said.

"And to be fair Edward, we really didn't do any better against that 'Spike guy' and whoever his friend was," Emmett said entering the gym. "Jasper's hanging outside so he won't go mental on Buffy here," he said though he also kept his distance.

"His friend?" Buffy asked. "Of course. Angel," she thought then looked at Edward. Remembering what Xander said about his mind reading power she thought, _**"Stay out of my head if you know what's good for you."**_

Edward raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless stayed out of her thoughts. He turned his focus back to Bella.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked her.

"Relax Edward. I'm fine. What I'm more worried about is how we're going to explain the damage done to the gym."

"What the school doesn't know doesn't hurt us. Besides, the principal has been looking for an excuse to make some modifications to the gym for months," Edward said. "It should be back to normal by the time Prom is here," he continued but his voice sounded distance to not only Buffy, but Xander, and Faith as well.

"Not again," Xander said as the scenery faded to black. The Scoobies fell through the black and then landed in three chairs.

"Where are we now?" Buffy asked as the scenery came back into focus. There were people all over the place having a good time.

"It's the Prom," Faith answered. "The last portion of the book," she said as she looked at the black dresses she and Buffy were wearing and the tux that Xander was in.

"You actually read this thing?" Buffy asked Faith.

"Guilty pleasure," Faith mumbled.

"What are we doing here? We don't even go to this school." Buffy said then felt a headache coming on.

* * *

"_That's enough for now, Bella," Buffy said as she stopped their training session. Bella was getting slightly better at this, though she had a long way to go if she wanted to at least keep herself protected from Spike and, heaven forbid, Angel._

"_So when are you leaving Forks?" Bella asked._

"_Soon; I'm almost fully healed. It hopefully won't take me long to track down Victoria and James."_

"_Ok," Bella said sounding disappointed. "Will I ever see you again?"_

_Buffy thought back to how Willow called and said she wasn't anywhere near figuring out how to undo the hex._

"_I think you might," Buffy responded._

"_Well before you leave could you do one thing for me?"_

"_Well I do owe you one," Buffy said._

"_You saved me first therefore were even," Bella commented. _

"_So what is it?" Buffy asked her._

"_Well Prom is coming up and Edward has talked me into going much to my chagrin and he got a few extra tickets and I might be more comfortable if your there..."_

"_Say no more. I'm in. Though I should warn you that social events that I'm present at tend to take a turn for the worse."_

"_Like how?"_

"_At one of my Homecoming dances me and one of my frenemies got kidnapped and were forced into a fight against several hunters. It was some stupid supernatural twist on 'the world's most dangerous game'."_

* * *

"That answers that," Buffy said as the vision ended. "What happened to Xander?" Buffy asked noticing he was gone.

"Jessica dragged him onto the dance floor. He's doing the thriller dance," Faith said. Buffy laughed slightly as she saw her friend dancing. She then looked around the room, but didn't see Bella.

"Have you seen Bella anywhere?"

"No, but I have an idea where she may be," Faith said. She got up and led Buffy outside. "There she is," Faith revealed pointing to Bella and Edward dancing by themselves. "Now excuse me while I go get Xander because if my calculations are correct we will be teleported out of here in one minute; give or take a few seconds."

"How do you know that?"

"I read the books remember," Faith said and ran back into the gym.

As Buffy waited for Faith to return she started to wonder what she was going to do about Angel. Faith was with the Cullens and that had to mean she saw Angel when he and Spike attacked the house. Even though Faith doesn't know about Angel she still may mention him to Giles and that will cause major problems. This left Buffy with a pretty big dilemma. Should she tell Faith the truth and hope she doesn't tell anyone or keep quiet and see how things go from there.

"Buffy," Faith said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Buffy said facing her and Xander.

"Let's go before someone see's us vanish into thin air." Buffy nodded and the Scoobies started to head off. After a minute had passed there was a flash of light and they were transported back to Sunnydale.

Unbeknownst to the group someone saw them disappear from view.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: If you think you know who saw our heroes vanish well think again! Haha. In all seriousness though I hope you liked the chapter. I hoped the fight scene was enjoyable as well. I'm sorry if it wasn't long enough, but in the past I tended to let my fight sequences go on for too long. Just to specify Bella was only able to kill Laurent because Buffy had come close to breaking his neck during the fight. See ya next chapter when I tackle New Moon where Buffy's disappearing act will have repercussions. Despite his absense during this section Jake will appear during the New Moon portion.**


	10. Dark Princess

**A/N: Hey readers and welcome to the New Moon section of 'Welcome to Forks'. Like the Twilight section, certain aspects of the book will be kept in their original states. Others not so much. A friend of mine made a poster for this story, which you can view on my profile.**

It had been a routine and yet also nerve racking month for Buffy Summers. She hadn't been sucked back into the book yet and had been dealing with your run of the mill vampires. However, she hadn't seen eye nor fang of Angel or Spike since she returned to the real world and she was growing increasingly nervous that Angel might get discovered or worse hurt someone.

She hadn't seen him since he bit her and that made her wonder just what was wrong with him. Her bite wound had since healed, but the memory still remained burned in her mind. Giles said that Hell runs on a different time than on Earth meaning that he'd endured years of torture. What if that torture had changed him somehow and he was just now experiencing it. Buffy prayed she found a way to turn him back to normal because the last she would want to do is slay him.

Buffy had been keeping the Sunnydale High fire ax with her at all times now. Mainly for when she got sucked back into the book, but also for protection if Spike showed up… and heaven forbid if Angel was beyond saving.

"Hey Buffy." Buffy spun around and nearly cut Xander in half; stopping just an inch away from his torso.

"I don't know what's worse. Vampires or catching you off guard," Xander said breathlessly while also rubbing where she hit him the night they originally got sucked into the book.

"Sorry," she said strapping the ax over her back.

"I guess I should be used to this sort of behavior from you," he said taking a few steps back from Buffy so she couldn't accidently cut him in half.

"Wonder how Bella's doing since we've altered the story now," he said wondering how long it would be till Willow found a way to reverse the hex. She'd been working around the clock with help from Giles, Oz, and Cordelia. To a lesser extent from Cordelia that is.

"I'm sure she's ok; provided that she hasn't lost any blood around Edward or something," Buffy said then her body started to glow. "Here we go again."

* * *

Angel had been on his own for the last month. He couldn't go back to Buffy until he knew what was wrong with him and he sure as Hell wasn't going to hang around with Spike outside of the book realm. They went their separate ways after a fight between the two of them ended in a draw. Angel had attacked him in his feral state and only stopped when his reason returned.

Hopefully this wouldn't last long. Angel looked out the window of the warehouse he was hiding in and saw that it would be night soon, which would be good for him. He needed to re-stock up on his supply of blood from the hospital. It had been cloudy all day, but Angel didn't want to risk any random rays of light. As Angel paced around the building, a familiar scent entered his nostrils.

"Oh no," he thought and then the front doors of the warehouse swung open.

"You've been a very bad… bad daddy…" Drusilla stated stepping inside the warehouse.

"Hello Dru. I'm not in the mood for a fight if that's what you came here for."

"My dark star is lost…but I shall find him…" Dru turned her head to the side, "Your not daddy…you're the Angel beast." Drusilla growled…"Love it spins inside my head…"

"Love?" Angel asked.

"Vicera…," Drusilla answered and then grabbed Angel by his jacket and slammed him to the floor. ""No good, no good," she whispered, keening softly in her throat as she bit her lip.. " It's whispers call like the blackbirds but Miss Edith will have no cakes for you... Princess has something special planned for her darkstar."

"So why are you wasting your time on top of me? I haven't seen Spike in a month."

"The fairies brought me here…but the book just won't open again…I knew my dark star could lead me home…but the angel beast wont let my daddy."

"Oooook. I'll be sure to tell him that your back in town if I ever see him again. Now will you kindly get off me?"

"Poor daddy…You've lost your way….but the pixies will cover you in their dust and bring you back." She giggled while tracing her sharp finger nails on his chest.

"I don't know why I never killed you as Angelus," Angel said. He grabbed her wrists and shoved her off him.

"Daddy …we shall dance and have a party…" Drusilla said dragging one of her nails over her lip making it bleed slightly.

"You truly are nuts," Angel said and the two rushed one another.

"Hold it!" Spike shouted making them halt mid-attack.

"My bad dog…you let the sunshine lead you away…are you back for princess?" Drusilla asked. She started to walk towards Spike, but took a quick slice at Angel's chest. A quick yell left Angel's lips and he put his hands over the cuts. He felt his rage starting up and advanced towards Drusilla. She held up a finger and shook it.

"Naughty daddy…tis not time to play…My William brings me treats."

"I thought I smelled you Drusilla. What the Hell are you doing here? If it's to beg for me to take you back…"

"Poor dear William," she giggled as Angel stood by Spike. "….bad dog…you do not abide…not abide…the dark ones will make you beg," she said when Spike's body started to glow. Angel's did as well. "No! the fairies are back…why do the lights whisper our names?" She asked caught off guard by this.

"Magic," Spike answered. "And guess what?" He asked placing his hands around her neck. "You're coming along for the ride."

* * *

Today was the 18th birthday of Isabelle Swan, but she didn't feel like celebrating for two reasons. 1) She just knew the Alice was going to throw her a party even though she specifically told her not to. Bella just didn't like being the center of attention.

2) It meant that she was now 1 year older than Edward. She already had a nightmare of herself being an old woman while he remained as youthful as ever. That was something Bella didn't want. She didn't even want anyone acknowledging that it was her birthday.

If she had to do anything today she'd much rather be practicing with Buffy. Sure Buffy got a little too into their training exercises, but it kept Bella's mind off a lot of things. She wondered how Buffy was right now. She hadn't heard from her for some time now. She was worried that maybe Victoria and James had gotten to her. They were both significantly more violent than all of Edward's family combined and then there were Spike and that other vampire.

They were unlike Edward. When Bella questioned him about them he was just as stumped as she was. He classified them as the fictional vampires due to their demonic vampire faces plus the fangs they had. School had been a drag like always though she did laugh at the fact that people were still after all this time trying to discern how the school gym had been wrecked months ago.

"If only they knew," she thought rubbing her scar from James' vampire bite. She looked out the window and out to the forest as she reluctantly got ready for her party at the Cullen household. "I hope you're alright Buffy."

* * *

Angel, Drusilla, and Spike all appeared several feet in the air before crashing down to the ground of Forks. Like the hex knew where to teleport them, the vamps were in the forest.

"I am getting seriously tired of getting teleported in and out of this place. I'd rather just stay here till the story is complete," Spike complained then heard Drusilla growl.

She sank her nails into his chest and hoisted him up into the air. "You have five seconds to tell me what just happened or I'll beat you so badly you'll be feeling the injuries in Hell!" She shouted at him.

Drusilla suddenly felt Angel's arms around her and was pulled away from Spike. She heard a low growl leave him as he stood up. Drusilla didn't bother struggling with Angel's grip and he slowly let her go.

"I'll answer your question with one of my own. Have you ever heard of a series of books called the Twilight Saga?"

"The pixie dust burns my eyes…sparkling diamonds all around." Dru turned in a circle holding her dress in her fists.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well due to a spell cast by Buffy's inept friend we've all been teleported into those very books."

"The fairies are confused….I shall play outside all day….." She stated calming down.

"We get teleported in and out at random. The spell won't end until we've completed the final story or until Willow finds a way to undo the curse," Angel continued to explain regardless of the fact that he wasn't sure if Drusilla was paying attention.

"Do I have to play with Tinkerbelle as well?" She asked.

"Yes. You get teleported inside and you become tied to the hex. You have to participate."

"The sun bows his head," Dru clapped her hands gleefully and a smile took over her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Angel asked her.

"The handsome circle does not play in caves…do you think they would play with princess?" She questioned.

"Why don't you find out," Spike answered. "The Cullens live just a few miles or so in that direction," he said pointing behind Drusilla.

Drusilla's face changed into its vampire form. "I shall dance with the sparkles and rip out their naughty tongues," she said. "Princess shall be back my dark star…do not fret. Mummy has a special treat for you," she added to Spike and was off into the forest.

"Well," Spike said to Angel.

"Well what?" He asked him.

"Aren't you going to chase after her and prevent her from killing the innocent family now that you aren't in your… rage mode shall we call it?"

"They're fictional characters Spike. Why should I care if they live or die?" He sneered.

"Careful Angel. You're starting to sound like Angelus now," Spike said then chuckled lightly.

Angel realized that Spike was right and it scared him. "What's happening to me?" He thought.

* * *

Bella's birthday party had gone as she expected; the exception being that Emmett and Rosalie had managed to make it to the party after all. Rosalie had kept a safe distance from Bella the entire party.

The look on her face said, 'I'm here only because I have to be', but she none the less wished Bella a happy birthday. Other than Rosalie all the Cullens seemed to be in a good mood; even Jasper to an extent.

"Smile you two," Alice said snapping a photo of Edward and Bella with Bella's camera. Alice was definitely one of a kind. There didn't seem to be anything on Earth that could break her out of her cheerful mood. "Catch Edward," Alice said tossing him the camera. "Take a picture of me and Bella," she said pulling Bella close. Bella put on her best happy face, which of course paled in comparison to Alice's radiance. "Wait till you see your presents. I think your gonna love them," she said leading Bella to the table of presents. "Especially mine," she added. Bella was slightly worried about what she had in store as she began unwrapping her presents.

Buffy's first present was a sound system that had already been installed in her truck by Emmett should she couldn't return it.

_Wise move_, Bella thought moving to her second gift.

"Hold on. Before you open that I have a surprise gift for you," Alice said.

"Surprise gift? What surprise gift?" Edward asked. Bella was surprised to hear the legitimate cluelessness in his voice. He really didn't know.

"I had to not think about it for at least a half hour," she said. "You're gonna love it," she said giving Bella a brilliant smile. Bella saw Edward's eyes widen and started to worry again.

"You didn't," he said.

Alice giggled. "I did."

"Alice what did you do?" Bella asked then heard a high pitched whistle from up the stair case.

"Happy Birthday, Bella."

Bella recognized the voice and her worries vanished instantly. She looked up the stairs and saw Buffy Summers standing at the top of them with a bright smile. She slid down the railing and landed on the floor just in time for Bella to throw her arms around her.

"I take it you missed me," Buffy guessed hugging Bella back.

"A whole lot," Bella said letting go of Buffy finally. "How long have you been back?"

"Just got back not too long ago. Ran into Alice in the forest and next thing I know I'm here."

"You mind telling us what the ax is for?" Edward asked not thrilled to have Buffy back in Forks.

"You can relax. It's not meant for you. It's for Victoria and James whenever I track those two down."

"Where are Faith and Xander?" Bella asked changing the subject off of Buffy's ax. She really wished Buffy and Edward would make at least an attempt at getting along, but she could see with each passing second that wasn't going to happen.

"They are," there was a loud crash as both of them fell through the windows of the Cullen's home. "Outside," she finished. She unstrapped the ax and stood in front of Bella.

"You're not gonna believe who threw us through the window," Xander groaned.

"I'll save her the trouble."

"Drusilla," Buffy said as the vampire entered the house.

"You know her?" Bella asked.

"Our paths have crossed multiple times," Buffy answered.

"The nasty slayer…you hold my daddy captive in the sunshine…The handsome circle doesn't bite…but the butterflies hold their hands…," Drusilla said; fangs exposed in an evil smile. She was surprised to see Buffy there. Pleasantly surprised of course. "Tea and cakes will be served, Miss Edith spoke out and will be unable to come."

"We've got you outnumbered, Dru," Buffy said. "So I suggest you hit the road."

Drusilla gave a dark laugh. "Eeny, meeny, miny... MO!" She yelled tackling Rosalie to the floor. She grabbed her right arm and started to pull on it making her scream.

"Get off her!" Emmet shouted running at her. Drusilla saw him and threw Rosalie at him. Emmet tried to catch her, but the force of her colliding with him knocked them both to the floor. Drusilla flipped over Edward and caught Buffy's ax mid-swing. She pushed Buffy into the side of the stair case and tried to drive her finger nails into Buffy's heart.

Faith grabbed her around the stomach and pulled her away from Buffy; throwing her near the fire place. Drusilla snarled at the light from the fire and rolled out of its path. She stood up facing Edward who attempted to shove her into the fire, but she blocked his punch and kicked his legs out from under him. As he fell to the floor Rosalie forcibly turned Drusilla around and gave her a pissed off look.

"You nearly tore off my arm you bitch!" She shouted and flung her into the table. Drusilla destroyed it on impact and felt slightly dizzy. She stared dazed as Rosalie closed in on her.

"You tore Princess's dress…you take the child of light and kill the one you love…!" She screamed.

"What are you talking about! ?" Rosalie shouted and recived Drusilla's fist in her chest as a response. Drusilla gave several small chuckles as Rosalie crashed into the piano almost wrecking the whole thing.

The others started closing in on Drusilla and her eyes darted towards Bella. Smiling she made a jump at her. Both women fell to the floor and Drusilla dragged Bella up; nails poised to slit her throat.

"Let her go Drusilla!" Buffy shouted.

"Slayer…you don't belong here…the pixies will take flight…the circle does not end but starts again" she saidd. Buffy knew she wouldn't reach Bella in time before Drusilla could slit her throat and slowly bent down to the floor. "I'm putting down my weapon Drusilla. Just don't hurt Bella." As she said this she locked eyes with Bella and gave her a slow nod.

Bella understood and stepped hard on Drusilla's foot. She screamed out and her hold loosened. Bella quickly got out of her grip and tried one of Buffy's moves. She spun around and kicked Drusilla in the throat knocking her to the floor.

"Bella!" Buffy shouted sliding her a stake she had in her back pocket. Bella picked it up and tried staking Drusilla, but she halted the attempt.

Drusilla tisked. "I am most cross with you…you tainted daddy…my William and now you play in the circle …no tea and cakes for you…the darkness calls….the burning fish fries its eyes…the displacer looks for you in the," she said and turned her focus back to Bella.

"You know not what the future holds," she said cryptically.

"What do you mean? What about the future?" Bella asked. Drusilla only smirked at her.

"Happy Birthday!" She yelled and threw her into a stack of glass plates. Bella crashed into it and Edward instantly ran over to her while Drusilla made her get away.

"What is up with these weird vampires that are suddenly appearing from nowhere? First Spike, then that other guy, now this girl. Who's next? Count Dracula?" Rosalie complained rubbing her arm.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked Bella ignoring Rosalie's question.

"Yeah. I think I…am," Bella stopped noticing the large amount of blood gushing from the cut on her arm.

Edward slowly turned his head towards Jasper, whose expression darkened. Before anyone could stop him he was running full speed at Edward and Bella. Buffy threw herself at them both hoping she wouldn't be too late. She collided with Jasper just in time and they both crashed into the wall. Buffy heard Jasper sneer and quickly tried incapacitating him. Buffy tried ot hold back as she didn't want to harm Jasper. He rammed his elbow straight into Buffy's gut and she let out a loud gasp.

He grabbed her head and tossed her out one of the window's before charging yet again. Emmet and Carlisle tried to hold him back, but he side stepped them both. Faith got in his path, but threw a tremendous blow launching her up the stairs to the second floor. Edward was up on his feet and shoved him into the piano. Jasper smashed into it; this time breaking the entire thing, but that wasn't enough to hold him down.

Buffy ran back into the house and threw the ax at him in despration. The blade cut into his side before he could dodge making him let out a loud roar. He glared at Buffy and dodged Emmet's second attempt at stopping his rage. He tackled Buffy and put his hands around her neck. Buffy's oxygen flow cut off and then Jasper's fist smashed into her face.

* * *

_Buffy? Buffy?_

"Anyone get the license plate of that truck that hit me?" she groaned feeling a splitting head ache.

"She's alright," Bella said relieved.

"Told you she'd be okay," Faith said.

"What happened? Where's Jasper?" Buffy asked sitting up.

"Emmet and Carlise finally had finally stopped him. He's outside now. He feels very bad about attacking you earlier," Bella said.

"That's what I get for holding back. What about you? Did he hurt you?" She asked.

"I'm fine for the most part," Bella said and Buffy saw Carlise was stiching up her arm. "I thought you were dead for a moment when Jasper hit you and you wouldn't get up."

"How bad do I look?"

"Just several bruises all over your face," Xander answered. "Nothing the trusty healing factor can't repair," he said.

"By the way; I figured you'd want this back," Bella said handing Buffy her stake.

"No. You keep it; might come in handy. Consider it my gift to you."

Bella gave a small smile. "Thanks."

"Just don't let your dad see it," Buffy added with a laugh.

"You don't have to worry about that," Bella said giving a small laugh as well.

"So any sign of Drusilla?" Buffy asked Xander.

"Nothing yet," he answered.

"What did she mean about the future?" Bella asked still curious about that statement.

"Drusilla is a seer," Buffy said. "She can see things before they happen."

"She's like Alice. A darker dementedly twisted version of Alice that is," Bella said.

* * *

"So. How did the extermination of the Cullen's go?" Spike asked with a knowing look.

"The slayer hides behind the enemies' wall but she will fall…when the book opens to all…"

"Oh. Did I forget to mention that she'd be here as well?"

"You tricked Princess," Drusilla said. "Princess knows the key…" She shook her finger at Spike…" Then her mind skipped ahead… "I know the tale but it does not end here for the story has changed…," she said in a dark tone.

**A/N: All of Drusilla's dialogue was written normally by me and then translated into how Drusilla would actually say it by another friend of mine. Drusilla mentioned being dragged into the book when she first ran into Angel because she had a vision of it happen.**


End file.
